Regrets For a Lifetime
by SaraJoy
Summary: It was a cold night, well, in Kansas City nearly all nights were cold at fall. Melinda Smith was walking on the mainstreet of this beautiful town. Suddenly the rain started pouring. She sighed, she didn't open her umbrella though it was in her bag...
1. Chapter 1: Start of a New Life

Chapter 1

It was a cold night, well, in Kansas City nearly all nights were cold at fall. Melinda Smith was walking on the mainstreet of this beautiful town. Suddenly the rain started pouring. She sighed, she didn't open her umbrella though it was in her bag. Melinda was just walking slowly.

"What did I do??" she thought "Did he deserve it? He had always hurt me, I just had to do it."

A few tears rolled down on her cheek. She let them fall to her blood covered wine-red blouse. It took her an hour to go home though she lived 10 minutes from his apartment. As soon as she got home she went to the bathroom and tried to wash the blood off from her hands. It was 9am. She dropped the gun in the trash can next to the toilet. She took off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. She went downstairs to the livingroom. Melinda wrapped up everything she found at home and dropped them into her car. She left her ID's on the kitchen table. Her house was at the end of the streets, she had no neighbours. So Melinda opened the gas, and ran out of the building straight to her car. She got in and she wanted to pull off the road as she saw a middle-age woman ran into the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! " she shouted but it was late. The house blow up. Her life was as destroyed as her house. She pulled off the road and drove as fast as she could running away from her destroyed life…  
Next morning she arrived to a little town. She read from a table at the border of it: "Welcome to Grandview!"  
She had a feeling like she has to stop there. When she left her old life she brought all money she had at home. She stopped her car in front of a Real Estate Office. She went in and from the nowhere a dear woman stepped front of her.

"Good morning!" Melinda said.

"Oh good morning, and also welcome in Grandview. I'm Delia Banks." They shook hands.

"I'm Melinda…" she thought for a sec"Gordon, my name's Melinda Gordon."

"So, how can I help you Ms. Gordon?"

"I wanna buy a small apartment near here."

"That's great because we actually have a lot of free fresh apartments." Delia showed some pictures and after 10 minutes Melinda choosed that one which is above an old Antique Shop.

"It'll be fine. I can pay now."

"Great, that apartment is one of the bests, and that shop is now closed for 3 years, so it won't bother you."

"Sure." She said lightly smiling and they done every paper work they needed to do. Melinda was about to leave when Delia called after her.

"Ms. Gordon. The keys."

"What keys?"

"The keys. To your apartment." Delia showed them up.

"Oh, thanks." She grabbed them, say goodbye and went straight to her new home. She has never bought anything this fast. She went upstairs and layed down to the big bed. She was thinking again. Memories haunted her from her past. Melinda was tired and soon, she fall asleep.

_She was home again in Kansas City. She was heading toward his apartment. She knocked on his door and he opened it soon._

"_Aw, Melinda! " he said lightly smiling.  
"Don't insist on that smiley James!" she said forcefully._

"_What's your problem babe?" he tried to kiss her but instead of kissing back she slapped him._

"_What do you think, who the hell are you to hit me?" he was shouting._

"_Shut up James! You've always just used me. You never really loved me, right?"_

"_Oh babe, c'mon. I've always loved you!"_

"_Don't lie!" she shouted. He wanted to hit her when she pulled out her Alfa 060. It wasn't a simply 9mm-s. It was hers._

"_What do you wanna do babe? Wanna shoot me? C'mon, you won't do that!"_

"_Stop calling me babe!"_

"_I won't, babe." He wanted to move one step closer but she uncocked the gun._

"_One more step James, and you're dead!"_

_At first she didn't noticed that he had a knife in his left hand. He wanted to stab her but she was quicker. She shot him with one bullet into the heart._

And in that moment she was fully awake now.


	2. Chapter 2 : Second Chance?

**Chapter 2 : Second Chance?**

She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Melinda was softly críing.  
"Stop this Melinda, you have to be strong now!" she dais to herself. She stood up and started to pack out all of her stuff. She was ready in an hour.  
"Now, I need myself new IDs." she said, thinking loudly. She remembered a guy from Kansas City, from the University who made false IDs, so anyone could gone to night clubs before they were 21. Melinda searched her mobile for his number. She dialled it.  
"Here's Gavin. Who's there?" she heard his voice.  
"Hi Gave, I'm Melinda Smith. You know from KU."  
"Oh hello Melinda. How are you? We haven't talked for a while..."  
"Yeah, well, I can't say I'm that much fine, and can I ask something?"  
"Sure, go on."  
"Do you still make false IDs?"  
"Well, not really, but if you want one..."  
"Yeah, I really need one!" she interrupted him.  
"Okay, you still in Kansas City?"  
"No I'm not, today I moved to Grandview." she said looking out on the window and smiled at the view she saw.  
"What a coincidence. Meet you in that Antique Store, it's empty for 3 years now."  
"Actually I live above it. In the 13th apartment."  
"13th? Great, I'll be ther in 10 mins!" they hanged up. She changed her clothes and as he promised he was there in 10 minutes later. She was making some coffee when she heard knock from the door. She went there, opened it and there stood Gavin.  
"Hi Gave!"  
"Hi MelindaI Good to see you again!"  
"Good to see you too, come in!" she said smiling. He sat fown to the couch as she brought in the coffee and handed a cup to him.  
"Thanks. So Melinda, what happened that you left the city? I thought you were always a big city girl...Where's James?"  
She sighed and told the whole story to him.  
"OMG, but it was slef-defense Melinda."  
"Yeah, but after blowing up my house...it wasn't self-defense."  
"So this is why you need a new ID?"  
"Yes, I wanna start a new life, and forget everything from the past." she said softly.  
" I can understand that. Okay, give me every detail you wanna change, name, birthdate, birthplace. You know, every single detail. You want certificates too?"  
"You can make those too?"  
"Sure, just need to change your details on your old ones"  
"Great. When will you be ready with them?" she asked while she was searching for the things he asked for.  
"If you can give me everything now, then I'll make them for you tomorrow."  
"Thanks Gave, you're the best friend!" she smiled and gave him everything he needed to make her new ID and certificates too.

Melinda Gordon didn't know that the 2 women who has lived next door will give her the chance to start her new life.  
"What do you want to work?" Gavin asked " You know, just for the certificates"  
She thought for a sec.  
"Somewhere in the law, maybe as a detective. That'd be funny and great."  
"So I don't need to change the subjects, since you graduated in a law school."  
"Right." she said while Gavin was about to leave.  
"Okay, I'll contact you tomorrow."  
"Sure, you know my number." they said goodye and he left. Melinda was about to get some sleep when the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door. She saw 2 women, they could be at her age.  
"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle!" said smiling the brunette one.  
"I'm Catherine Willows!' said also smiling the blonde one.  
"Oh, hi, I'm Melinda Gordon. You wanna come in?"  
"Oh, thanks, yes." they said, went in and sat down in the livingroom.  
"So you're the newbie in the house?"  
"Yeah, I've just moved here."  
"Well, you'll be safe here. It's really a quiet and safe house." said Sara.  
"Really?" asked Melinda smiling.  
"Yes, you know, we know everyone in the house. Well, we're working together actually."  
"You work together?" Melinda was surprised to hear that.  
"Yeah, we're all CSIs or police officers." said Catherine. Melinda freaked out for a minute._ 'I moved to a house where only lived guys working for the government?'_  
"That's...great!" that was all she could say.  
"Actually, we were thinking..."started Sara.  
"Yeah, one of us, who lived in this apartment before left to Las Vegas." continued Cathy.  
"So we were wondering if you wanna join us." said Sara.  
"Join you?" asked Melinda surprised. '_A killer at the police?'_ she thought herself.  
"Yep, you know, working as a CSI, here in Grandview. We can train you out."  
Melinda was thinking. She got a second chance from life? If she jion them, would everything be fine? Before she could answer to herself the doorbell ean again and Catherine jumped up.  
"Let me, Melinda" she said and went to open the door. "Oh, Clancy! Just in time as always." she said smiling and let the extremely handsome guy in. They came back to the livingroom and as Melinda saw him, and his dreamy blue eyes her heart skipped out a beat.  
"Hello newbie, I'm Jim Clancy." they shook hand. His heartrace was high too.  
"I'm Melinda Gordon." she said lightly smiling.  
"So, will you join us?" asked Sara again. Melinda looked at Jim and saw his detective badge next to his 9mm gun.  
"Well, why not? I'm graduated in a law school."  
"Great." Jim said smiling " I'll get your stuff today. I live in the opposit apartment. I'll bring every stuff to you around 6-7pm, before my shift starts."  
"That'd be great, thanks!" she said smiling. She was about to ask if they want something to drink or eat when Catherine's phone rang. She looked at it, then at the others.  
"Sorry Melinda, we have to go. We got a 4-19 at 12801 SOUTH 71 HWY "  
"That's the Grandview Hotel." nodded Jim.  
"Let's go."  
They said goodbye and left. Melinda went out to her balcony and watched as they sat into their brand new black GMC. She saw as Jim Clancy looked back at her and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat again.


	3. Chapter 3: First steps towards Love

**Chapter 3, Part 1. : First steps towards Love**

Next day, Melinda Gordon wake up at 8am. She never slept that long. She got up and made herself some breakfast. Melinda got dressed and started to read her favourite book. She was readin for about 2 hours when she heard knock from the door. She closed her book, went to the door and opened it. There she saw Jim smiling at her with some stuff in his hands.  
"Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing." he said still smiling.  
'You would never disturb!' she thought. "Hi, no, you not." she said smiling"Come in."  
Melinda let him in and they sat down in the livingroom.  
"Okay, I was at my boss' office and brought you everything you'll need to start work tonight..."  
"Graveshift?" she interrupted him.  
"Yeah, we're working in the nightshift. Actually it's not that bad. Here won't happen so much deaths."  
"Ouh, okay. I was just wondering, you know, 'cause I bever worked at night before." she said wanted to hide her worried tone. And she was right, she never worked at night before, but just because of her ability. She was able to see and communicate with the dead. And this graveshift scared her a bit. At night there could be tons of ghosts out there. But also this was why she chosed this job. Because the dead ones can tell her what happened with them, so she could find the evidences, arrest the murderers, so spirits could rest in peace.  
"There won't be any problems. Grissom put you beside me, 'till you get used to the job." he said not afraid of her reaction 'cause of what he saw last night in her eyes.  
"Great!" she said smiling"When will the shift start?"  
"I'll pick you up at 6pm, the lab is at Grandview's border. Only if it's okay, of course."  
"It's okay." she said not want to look into his perfect blue eyes 'cause she would melt right there.  
"Great." he smiled and added"Do you wanna come out for a breakfast? You know I've just finished work..."  
"Sure." she nodded tough she alread ate before. She grabbed her purse and went down to Java Village with him. Melinda only drunk a cup of coffee, while Jim ate French toast.  
"So how was your last shift?" she asked smiling.  
"It was fine, there were not so many cases. Well, actually I've just only worked in the Johnson-case." he said and sipped from his orange juice.  
"That one which happened at the Hotel?" Melinda asked as she watched him drinking his juice. 'Oh my...the hottest guy in the world is sitting front of me!!' she thought and didn't notice that she was smiling at her thought.  
"What's funny?" he asked smiling, and then she realized that she was smiling.  
"Ouh...nothing."  
"Really?" he widened his smiley.  
"Yeah. Really." she laughed softly.  
"Great." he thought for a sec"You know, I was wondering, since you slept I guess at least 5-6 hours and I have at least 10 cup of coffee in my system, so maybe we could go and watch a movie..." it wasn't hard for him to ask it from any girls, it was hard for him to ask from her, from Melinda. She was so special to him. This time it was hard for Jim to ask this gorgeus girl out.  
Melinda was surprised. 'Is this really happening?' she asked from herself and this took her a bit longer to react.  
"It's okay if you don't want to, I can understand..." he started.  
"No, it's a great idea, Jim!" she smiled and touched his hand to silent him. First he looked at their hands and then to her eyes. 'God she has such gorgeus body and those eyes!'  
"Ouh, great!" he smiled"When do you want to go?" he squeezed her hand which touch his before. She didn't want to rush into a new relationship, since her last one ended up in a tragic way with the death of 2 people.

**To Be Continued**

Part 2:

Melinda was thinking what to say.  
" I dunno, what about a walk and then we could decide the time?" she said.  
"Sound cool." he said and was still squeezing her hand, and it felt so great to her...  
They walked slowly, hand in hand till the cinema. They rolled over the movies, but didn't find anything they would like to watch.  
"What about rentinga film from the store on the corner and watching it at me?" she asked, wanted so d**n him to say yes. He thought for a minute. He didn't want to rush through this relationship. It meant too much for him.  
"Sounds great!" he nodded "What kind of film would you like to watch?" he asked while they were walking towards the corner and entered the store.  
"Dunno, please Jim, this time, you choose."  
"Well, you know, we guys love action movies."  
"Actually I love action movies too, but I also love watching horror films too."  
"That's great Mel. Then pick 'I know what you did last summer'!"  
Melinda's mouth fell open.  
"What? You don't like that movie? We can watch another!"  
"No, no, I love that movie!" she shook her head.  
"Then what?"  
"Ouh, nothing, just noone called me ever Mel before."  
"Oh, if you want I can call you Melinda..."  
"No, Jim. I like it. IT's short and only you call me Mel." she smiled. He nodded and rented out the movie, thne walked home. They went up to Melinda's apartment. He set the film in while she made some popcorn in the kitchen. As he smelled the msell of the popcorn he came out to the kitchen.  
"Hmm...do I smell popcorn?" he smiled.  
"Well, there's no movie without popcorn!" she laughed as he came up behind her. She let him to hug her. He started to kiss her neck. She turned around and their lips met for the first time. It was such a long and deep kiss, their tongues were fighting. Their first kiss left them breathless.  
"Gosh." that was all Melinda could said gasping for air.  
"Sorry." he said and watned to left her there and go back to the livingroom, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back for another kiss. He was surprised but kissed back. The second kiss left them more breathless.  
"You...don't...need to...be sorry!" she said smiling still trying to catch some air. He smiled to, but didn't said anything.  
"Don't forget the movie." she winked and laughed softly.  
"Oh, d*mn, the movie." he smile and that made her laugh more.  
"You don't want to watch it?" she asked.  
"Don't forget to ask yourself too!" he winked and gave her a quick and small kiss.  
"Hey, I really like that movie! But I guess I would love to do something else!" she laughed. And he kissed her again, tihs time more passionately. She loved how he was kissing her. She kissed back. Than she felt his mouth on her neck. He was placing trails from small kisses. It made her shiver.  
"I guess you would like to take this somewhere else, instead of the kitchen." she said giving him a small kiss.  
"Why? What's wrong with the kitchen?" he aksed and she burt out in laughing again.  
"Well...I guess...I have a bigger bed then this counter." she said and escaped from his strong arms, running towards her bedroom. He chased her and pulled her to the bed, kissing her everywhere...

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Something You'd Rather Forget

**Chapter 4: Something You Would Rather Forget Part I.**

At 4pm Melinda suddenly wake up. She heard noises from the livingroom. She got up, pulled her robe on and went out to see if anyone is there. Melinda went out without waking Jim up, he was so sweet while sleeping. When she entered the room her heart started to pound heavily against her cheast. But this pounding was different then what she felt when she was with Jim. Now it was filled with pain and scare.  
"James?" she asked whispering from the man standing front of her. She couldn't see his eyes, but blood was rolling down from the wound on his chest to the floor.  
"See what ya did with me, babe?" his voice was filled with anger. Melinda had to sit down. The anger what came from him made her shiver.  
"It wasn't my fault James! You attacked me, it was self-defence!" she was still whispering not wanting to wake Jim up. She didn't want to tell him about her gift that she felt at that moment rather a curse.  
" No, it was your fault, babe. You killed me, just as Samantha!" he shouted and the last words came out in a loud scream from his mouth. She covered her ear and curled up in the armchair. He walked really close to her and whispered to her ear.  
"You killed my sister too! She crossed over, 'cause she didn't know that her death was not her fault! But I'll haunt you till the rest of your life! " he went to the bedroom and Melinda ran after him, seen that James was standing next to Jim " And I won't let you to be happy!"  
And then James disappeared with a loud scream waking Jim up with the cold air he left. Melinda stood there thinking about what reason could she tell him.  
"Oh, sorry if I woke you up." she said smiling, climbing back to the bed as nothing happened.  
"The bed got cold without you!" he said as she curled ap to his chest. She didn't want to loose him. A few tears rolled down on her cheek. As he felt her tears he lift her cheek up till their eyes met.  
"What's wrong, Mel?" he asked softly and wiped her tears away.  
"Nothing!" she lied.  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked giving a kiss to her forehead.  
"They're just tears of happiness." she said softly smiling and kissed him passionately. They didn't realized that it was already 5:30pm. As they were kissing she felt an immediate response beneath her. Suddenly the clock alerted.  
"Ouh...Jim...we have to stop this now."  
"Why? It's only 5:30, the shift will start at 6:30." he said as continued to kiss and bite her neck. She moaned. She loved the feeling what he could donw to her with his mouth.  
"But we have to get ready!" she said trying to stop him, but he was already pulling down her robe.  
"Oh, c'mon, 5 minutes will be enough for getting ready!" he said as he unclapsed her black bra. She stopped his hands.  
"We can continue this after shift..."he looked at her with begging eyes"I promise!" she said laughing as she got up and grabbed her clothes.  
"Now get yourself a cold shower to calm down." Melinda said still laughing as he got up. Jim went over to her and whispered something to her ear. First her eyes widened, but then she turned around and kissed him. Than she whispered back to his ear  
"I love you too!"  
He smiled, went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.  
"Calm down, Clancy! You'll have to keep your hands off of her until the end of the shift!" he said to himself.  
While Melinda got dressed and was making some coffee. Suddenly she felt that cold air again. She turned around and saw Jim in the bedroom with a towel around his waist looking for his boxers. Melinda smiled at the sight, but then her smiley quickly disappeared as James appeared next to Jim. Then James looked at her laughing evilish. She felt, that something is wrong with her. She felt her knees weak and she seen everything in double.  
"Jim!" that was all she could say and then everything went dark.  
As Jim heard her saying his name in that way he immediatly looked at her. Just when she fell to the floor...

"Oh my God! Mel!" Jim ran towards her.  
"Mel! Melinda!!" she didn't respond. Actually Melinda could hear Jim, but she was in a deep dream, but it seemed more to her like a vision. It was showing her that bad night, that night when she murdered 2 people. And then she saw an article from a fresh newspaper. _'Dead lover and family, daughter still missing'_ said the title. She went oiver there and started to read it as she heard some unfamiliar voices from the background.  
"Ms. Gordon! Ms. Gordon, can you hear us?" and then cam Jim's voice.  
"Mel, honey, please, wake up! I love you, you can't leave me!!" he begged but she couldn't move. She really wanted to say something, like _'I'mokay, honey. Don't worry!' _, but instead of that she read the article: _**'A local freshly graduated girl, Melinda Smith was found dead in her apartment after it had been blown off. Later the police found her boyfriend's body. James Stewart has been shot. After the disturbing and tragic news the parents of committed suicide while their daughter, Samantha Stewart is still missing. The police not commented on the cases.' **_  
The newspaper disappeared and she felt an electric shake running through her body...and after a moment in darkness...she was back at home again. Surrounded by paramedics and a worried Jim.  
"Okay, she's back. Pulse normal." said one of the paramedics. Jim ran towards her and take Melinda in his lap and kissed her forehead.  
"God Mel, you scared me!" he whispered as he hold her thight.  
"Ms. Gordon, are you sure, you're okay?" the other paramedic asked.  
"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine." she said and hugged Jim. As the paramedics left Jim turned to face her.  
"What happened, Mel?" he asked in a worried tone. She didn't want to tell him what really happened feared of his reaction.  
"I dunno" she lied "I just felt my knees weak, I've seen everything in double and then I fell..."  
"Don't you want a doctor to check you?"  
"Don't worry Jim!" she smiled and kissed him "I'll be fine!"  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise!" she laughed and she got a big kiss from Jim.  
"Great. Than get ready, we need to leave its already 6:15..." as they got up he added "You know you were dead for minutes?"  
"Really?" she asked while she sit down and started to drunk her coffee.  
"Yeah, I was so d*mn scared that I was going to lost you! But I'm glad you're okay now" he said as he went back to the bedroom and get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5: One month later

Chapter 5: One month later

Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
_"Don't worry Jim!" she smiled and kissed him "I'll be fine!"  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise!" she laughed and she got a big kiss from Jim.  
"Great. Than get ready, we need to leave its already 6:15..." as they got up he added "You know you were dead for minutes?"  
"Really?" she asked while she sit down and started to drunk her coffee.  
"Yeah, I was so d*mn scared that I was going to lost you! But I'm glad you're okay now" he said as he went back to the bedroom and get dressed._

Melinda just got home, it was 7am. She yawned a big and then wanted to go to bed. But when she climbed into the bed she felt a strong arm getting around her. She screamed as he got up behind her....  
"Hey Mel...sshh...it's just me!" Jim said as he hugged her.  
"Ouhh...sorry Jim...I forgot you came home earlier." she kissed him.  
"No prob, honey. Let's just sleep." and they soon fell asleep. 4 hours later she got up for her mobile's ringing.  
"Melinda." she said in a sleepy voice.  
"Sorry if I wake you up." she heard the familiar voice. Mel got up slowly and went out to the livingroom to not to wake her loved one up.  
"No prob Gave. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. How're you doing with the new IDs?"  
"They're great. I'm already working as a CSI in Grandview Crime Lab."  
"They didn't suspect anything? 'Cause I looked up on the Stewart-case and they closed it as a murder-suicide case."  
"No, nothing. And I hope they won't." she said nearly whispering as she heard footsteps from the bedroom "Everything's all right Gavin. You don't need to worry." she said it in her normal tone as she saw Jim standing in the bedroom door.  
"Gave I gotta go now. What about a meeting in Java today?"  
"Sure, it sounds cool" he said.  
"Great, what about a lunch?"  
"Okay, meet ya in Java at 12:30"  
"Sure. See ya then Gave. Bye."  
"Bye" they hanged up and as Melinda turned to face Jim she saw a questioning look on his face.  
"What?" she asked smiling " You wanna know who was he, right?"  
" Yeah, right." he nodded. She stood up and hugged him.  
"He is just one of my old friends from the university." she said smiling and kissed him, but she still saw the jelaousy in his eyes.  
"Oh c'mon Jim! If you want you can come with me to Java, to see that there's nothing between me and Gave."  
"Sure I'm going." he said smiling and started to kiss her neck again "If I'm right its only 11, and we have that meeting at 12:30...so we still have some time to spend..."  
She laughed and kissed him back...  
At Grandview CrimeLab  
Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle were still writing their reports on the Johnsons-case, since they've just arrested the murderer, a guy called, Gabriel Smith.  
"What do you think about Melinda?" Catherine asked.  
"I dunno, I think she has a crush on Jim!" Sara started.  
"Do you think, they are together, Sara?" Catherine asked surprised.  
"Well, you know that at home the walls are a bit thin and I heard some noises coming from her bedroom last morning. But I'm not sure if I heard the name 'Jim', but it kinda sounded like that." Sidle smiled.  
"Wow, so the gossip is true? Jim always gets every newbie?" Catherine laughed.  
" I guess so, remember. He was trying at me too, but I said no, because I already had Greg then." Sara smiled.  
"But you wouldn't say no now, right? Cath asked.  
"C'mon Cathy, you know I'm with Grissom now." Sara laughed.  
"Ouh really, I forget that, sorry." she said as their colleague Nick Stokes entered into their office.  
"Hey girls, did you see Jim?" he asked.  
"He went home a couple of hours ago, why?"  
"I can't reach Melinda on her phone, and he have a huge result on our case. But anyway thanks, I'll try to call his mobile." he left and started to dial his number...


	6. Chapter 6: Just One Call

**Chapter VI: Just one call**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:**  
_"But you wouldn't say no now, right? Cath asked.  
"C'mon Cathy, you know I'm with Grissom now." Sara laughed.  
"Ouh really, I forget that, sorry." she said as their colleague Nick Stokes entered into their office.  
"Hey girls, did you see Jim?" he asked.  
"He went home a couple of hours ago, why?"  
"I can't reach Melinda on her phone, and he have a huge result on our case. But anyway thanks, I'll try to call his mobile." he left and started to dial his number..._

...At home Melinda and Jim were in the middle of something when his phone went off.  
"Let...it...ring...Jim!" she said as she continued to kiss him. He looked at the caller ID.

"Uhm...sorry honey...but I can't!" he got up his phone" What Nick?!"

"Ouh sorry dude if I'm disturbing." Nick said as he heard a womans vioce from the background.

"Just tell what ya want quickly." he said biting his bottom lip no to moan.

"Okay, we have a fresh result on the Benson-case from the ballistics and..."Nick started.

"Is this really why you called me, Stokes? You know I'm a bit busy right now. See ya at work." they hanged up and Jim continued what they started before. ..

Nick thought for a second. He didn't know if his buddy had any girls at that time. Then went back to his office. Write something down into a paper, went to Jim's office and placed the note on his desk. It said: "Jim, we need to talk! The Kansas Police snooping around Melinda. Forget about every case, tihs one will be even more important! Nick." and then he left home...

At 12:30 Melinda and Jim entered Java Village and she saw Gavin at a 4 seats table. They sat down.

"Hey Gavin! Gave, this is Jim, my boyfriend. Jim this is Gavin an old friend of mine from te university."

"Nice to meet you Jim!" Gave said and they shook hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too..."

They had lunch and they were talking.

"Tell us something about you Gave. What are you doing now?" Melinda asked.

"Oh well, I proposed a local lawyer this week. I wanted to talk with you about this Melinda. You know just if you're coming to the party..."

"Sure we're going, right honey?" she turned to Jim. He smiled at her.

"Of course! I would never miss out a wedding party of a friend." Ha added.

"That's great guys. I'm sure you would love to meet my fiancé, right?"

"Yes, but as you said she is a lawyer, maybe we know her." Jim said as he drank from his coffee.

"Her name's Andrea Morino."

"Ouh, you proposed Andrea??" she smiled "She is one of the best lawyers, she works with us most of the time!"

"Yeah she is really nice!" Jim nodded and kissed Mel's forehead. It was already 2pm.

"Sorry guys I would really love to chat with you for about 10 hours, but I really have to go. I'm meeting with Delia Banks, it seems that I'll work with her."

"Really? She was the one who sold me my apartment." She smiled as they got up...

It was already 4 pm. Melinda and Jim still had 2 hours back till the start of their shift. Melinda had a plan in her mind for a few weeks. She wanted to buy that little Antique Shop under her flat. Melinda had soo much energy that after an 8 hours long shift she only needed a few hours to sleep and then she was fully awake again. She always wanted to have a shop, an own shop, but the detective job seemed more addictive to her. Jim was still sleeping. Melinda searched in her cellphone for the number of Delia Banks.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted Antique Shop

Chapter VII. Lunch

At 12:30 Melinda and Jim entered Java Village and she saw Gavin at a 4 seats table. They sat down.

"Hey Gavin! Gave, this is Jim, my boyfriend. Jim this is Gavin an old friend of mine from te university."

"Nice to meet you Jim!" Gave said and they shook hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too..."

They had lunch and they were talking.

"Tell us something about you Gave. What are you doing now?" Melinda asked.

"Oh well, I proposed a local lawyer this week. I wanted to talk with you about this Melinda. You know just if you're coming to the party..."

"Sure we're going, right honey?" she turned to Jim. He smiled at her.

"Of course! I would never miss out a wedding party of a friend." Ha added.

"That's great guys. I'm sure you would love to meet my fiancé, right?"

"Yes, but as you said she is a lawyer, maybe we know her." Jim said as he drank from his coffee.

"Her name's Andrea Morino."

"Ouh, you proposed Andrea??" she smiled "She is one of the best lawyers, she works with us most of the time!"

"Yeah she is really nice!" Jim nodded and kissed Mel's forehead. It was already 2pm.

"Sorry guys I would really love to chat with you for about 10 hours, but I really have to go. I'm meeting with Delia Banks, it seems that I'll work with her."

"Really? She was the one who sold me my apartment." She smiled as they got up...

It was already 4 pm. Melinda and Jim still had 2 hours back till the start of their shift. Melinda had a plan in her mind for a few weeks. She wanted to buy that little Antique Shop under her flat. Melinda had soo much energy that after an 8 hours long shift she only needed a few hours to sleep and then she was fully awake again. She always wanted to have a shop, an own shop, but the detective job seemed more addictive to her. Jim was still sleeping. Melinda searched in her cellphone for the number of Delia Banks.

"Banks" Melinda heard from the phone.

"Hey Delia, it's me, Melinda Gordon."

"Oh, hi Melinda. How can I help you?"

"Do you know anything about that antique shop under my apartment?" she asked.

"Why? Is there any problem with it?" Delia asked worried.

"No, actually nothing. I just...you know...I was thinking...if I could buy it..." Melinda started.

"You really wanna buy it? It is said to be haunted."

"Oh, I'm not afraid of ghosts." she laughed softly and made an appointment with Delia so she could go and watch the shop. She had an hour back till the meeting so she went into their bedroom...

Melinda had still 15 minutes till the meeting. Jim was fully awake now and he was laying on her lap. She was playing with his hair.

"You really wanna buy that shop?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to own a shop, I really love antiques."

"Wow, I didn't know that." he smiled " But you know that shop is said to be haunted."

"Really? You know Jim...I'm not afraid of ghosts." she smiled.

"But they can be creepy." he laughed and kissed her. "And I don't want them to hurt you, honey!"

"Oh, they won't.' she laughed "I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

He rolled over so that he was on top of her and started to attack on her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked smiling against her skin.

"That's not fair!" she laughed and kissed him. Then she did what he didn't expected. Melinda rolled Jim over and now she was attacking her neck.

"So? Can I be sure?" she laughed and kissed him again.

"Okay, okay...I see you can take care of yourself..." he laughed. She let him off and went to the bathroom so she could get dressed.

"You will always leave me like this, Mel??" Jim came up behind her.

"It's funny." she said smiling, turned around and kissed him again. He ently pushed her against the wall.

"No Jim!" she tried to stop him "I'll be late from the meeting with Delia."

"She can wait..." he said. Finally Melinda could stop him.

"No, she can't!" she laughed and left Jim again in a need of cold shower...

Melinda went down to the front dooe of the shop where Delia was already waiting for her.

"Delia. Hey. Sorry, am I late?" she asked worried.

"Hey Melinda. Nope, just in time!" Delia said smiling as they entered the empty shop. It seemed to Melinda like it was never closed.

"Oh my gosh..." Melinda sighed.

"You like it?" Delia asked turning on the lights.

"Of course! I really love it!! How much does it cost?" she asked while walking across the store.

"1000$"

"That's not much for this beautiful store. What happened with the previous owner?"

"She died 3 years ago, I guess it was a freaky accident, they said she fell of from the stars in the basement..."

"That's why this shop is said to be haunted, right?" Melinda asked smiling

"Yeah. So? What do you think?"

"I'll definitely buy it Delia. But I guess before reopening it I have to renovate it a bit."

"Sure, it got a bit dirty over the years. Then I guess we can do the paperwork."

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

They were done with the paperwork after an hour. They closed the shop, Delia handed her the keys and was about to leave when Melinda stopped her.

"Delia, wait. Do you know any great handyman in the town? For the renovating of course..."

"I heard that an officer, who used to be a voluntery fireman, called Jim Clancy is really great in handyworks."

_'Sure he is.'_ Melinda smiled then said "Thanks soo much Delia."

They said goodbye and then Melinda went back upstairs. Jim was still sleeping, but before she could cuddle up next to him James appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"You babe!" he said loudly, nearly shouting...

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Things Just Getting Worse

**Chapter VIII: Things just getting worse**

Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
_They said goodbye and then Melinda went back upstairs. Jim was still sleeping, but before she could cuddle up next to him James appeared.  
"What do you want?" she asked softly.  
"You babe!" he said loudly, nearly shouting..._

"I'm not yours anymore!"  
"Of course you're mine! You sad you wanted to get marry...to me!"  
"No James! I've never ever said that!" tears of anger and pain appeared in her eyes.  
"Yes you did! Just as wanting to have kids!" he moved closer to her.  
"No I'm not!" she said now crying She got up and closed the bedroom door she Jim couldn't hear them.  
"You're lying!!!" he shouted and a mug fell to the floor and broke into pieces.  
"James, get the hell away! I don't want to see you anymore! It doesn't bother me if you won't cross over. Just simply leave now!" she said trying to talk not to loud so Jim couldn't hear her.  
"As I said, I won't go anywhere babe! And I'll make sure that they will know the truth if I have to stay here for the rest of your miserable life!!!" he moved closer to her and now they stand face to face "And you can't stop me!" he said laughing evilish and then James vansihed.  
Melinda cleared the pieces of the mug from the floor and then went into the bathroom. She filled the tub with water, while the water was rising in the tub she lit some candles and then stepped slowly into the hot water. The hot water and the lights of the candles relaxed her. A few minutes later she heard steps from the bedroom.  
_'Jim's awake again...' _she smiled at the thought. But then a cold wind blowed all the candle lights away. It got dark, extremely dark in the bathroom. She felt like she was blind. Her heart started to pound heavily against her chest and she could hear some evil laugh.  
"Jim!" she called out and the door suddenly opened creaking. The only light glimmered through the bathroom was coming from the opened door.  
"Jim?" she tried to get out of the tub but she couldn't move. Something, or probably someone, especially James pushed her down. She got no answer and then suddenly she saw who was standing at the door... .... ...  
"Melinda? Why do you sitting in the dark?" she heard his soft voice and her heart calmed down.  
"Ouh...I just needed some time...you know relaxing..." she smiled as he turned on the lights.  
"Really? I know better ways to relax!" Jim said and she laughed "Oh and you can do those things in dark too!" he added smiling.  
"I guess I would love those too!" she laughed as she got out from the tub and throw a towel around herself.  
"There's no reason why we couldn't try them out!" Jim moved closer and kissed her passionately " So how was the meeting with Delia?"  
"I decided to buy the shop, but I really need a great handyman's job there..." she smiled and winked at him.  
"Oh...so...only there?" he asked trying to look like he was hurt.  
"Awww...I guess I already had a great taking care." Melinda laughed and got dressed...

Months passed by and Melinda reopened the shop with the help of Jim. They filled the shop with antiques and they had a great reputation. The whole town loved the shop...Melinda had a week off this week from the Lab, so she was at the shop all day. Jim a few days ago decided that he will take EMT trainings, because he started to hate that he works with dead people. Melinda only smiled at the reason. Then what she could say? She could take any job, since she always have to "work" with dead people. Melinda was at the shop that day. A costumer just left the shop when Jim stepped inside with 2 coffees.  
"Hey Sunshine!" he smiled at her.  
"Hi Jim!" she gave him a passionate kiss.  
"Aww...what was that?" he asked smiling.  
"Just a preview of tomorrow." she laughed " You know, both of us have the day off..."  
"Yeah, and I thought I will sleep..." he teased handing her her coffee.  
"Oh I'll give you a sleep." she said sarcastic.  
They both laughed.  
"How's your EMT training?" Melinda sked as she packed some stuff out for a new table, they seemed candles to Jim.  
"It's fine. Actually I'm really good in it"  
"Aww you're the best in your class, aren't ya?" she smiled.  
"Mel, what's wrong with you? Why are you so sarcastic?" he asked and tried to look at her hurt.  
"I just had a costumer today. We talked for hours. And the Professor was soo sarcastic, I told him..."  
"Him?" he asked raising up an eyebrow.  
"Oh c'mon Jim! You get obviously jelaous everytime I talk about a guy I've met!"  
"Cause honey you look soo gorgeus that any guy would fell in love with you body in seconds..."  
"So you love me only for my body too?" she asked. Now Melinda was really hurt.  
'Way to go Clancy...' he said to himself knowing he had hurt her. Melinda never thought she would get an answer like this from Jim.  
"Mel, I didn't say that!" Jim tried not to make it worse. But Melinda was really mad at him.  
"Go Jim. Go back to the school please."  
Jim got up and tried to hug or kiss her.  
"Mel...Melinda"  
"No Jim Clancy! Go, now!"  
He didn't have any choice. He had to go. As Jim left Melinda fell to the ground, her body was shaking from the crying. First James and then Jim's jelaousy. It's just shocked her that after months of happy life how everything could turn upside down again.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Freaky Accident

**Chapter IX: Freaky Accident**

Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
_Jim got up and tried to hug or kiss her.  
"Mel...Melinda"  
"No Jim Clancy! Go, now!"  
He didn't have any choice. He had to go. As Jim left Melinda fell to the ground, her body was shaking from the crying._

Next day Melinda quit from her job and went back to her store. It was closed and she didn't want to open it that day. As Melinda entered the store she felt a push on her back and fell to the floor. First she thought it was James, but then she saw a black masked man standing front of her pointing his gun at her. She was shocked for a minute. Las night Melinda was thinking about death and about what could be on the other side, what could be in the Light.

"Gimme all cash you have, now!" the masked man shouted.

" You can take anything you want! " she nodded. And the man started to pack everything into gis bags. Suddenly Melinda saw a glance of him. Jim. Jim was walking across the Main Square towards her store. Her heart skipped out a beat again. Her emotions were mixed with fear and love. Jim couldn't see tha man inside since he was behind the counter, so he stepped inside. Melinda stood up.

" Hey Melinda! " he said but didn't notice anything. Melinda tried to pretend that she was working.

" Jim. What a surprise! Can't ya just leave? I'm pretty busy right now... " she said looking into his perfect ocean blue eyes. He saw the worry an the fear in her dark brown eyes.

" Mel, is everything okay? "

"Yeah, just please go! "

" Ya won't go anywhere! " said the black masked man coming up from behind the counter and pointing his gun at Jim.

" Don't hurt him! " she yelled and went next to the love of her life.

" Shut up, bitch! " the man yelled and that one word hurt Jim's ears.

" Don't call her like that again! " Jim said and Melinda's heart melted. He still loved her.

" Shut up, buddy! I'll call her whatever I want! "

Jim moved a step closer.

" No, you can't. " they were arguing and the man cocked out his gun.

" One more step buddy, and you're dead. "

Melinda couldn't allow that. She saw that Jim won't give up, so she moved closer to him. And she was right. Jim made that last step and the man fired his gun. Melinda knocked Jim to the ground and she fell at him...

Jim pulled out his gun and shot the man who fell to the ground dead. Then Jim turned to Melinda who was still lying on the floor next to him.

" Mel, are you okay? " he asked worried and took her hand in his. And the Jim felt a warm liquid on his hand. He looked at their hands and saw blood.

" Oh my God! Melinda! " Jim searched for his phone and called 911 for an ambulance. Then he torn her blouse to find the wound. It was at her waist and bleeded heavily.

" Please, Mel, honey, stay with me! " she tried to move but it was impossible for her.

" No, don't move! " he tried to stop the bleeding " It might hit an artery. "

Jim was so scared, he hasn't been this scared ever before. His love's life was in danger, in serious danger.

" Jim... " she tried to speak "Do you...love...me...and...not...my...body? "

" Of course, honey. But I have to say that your body is gorgeous too. " he smiled lightly. She smiled at him. And then her smile immediatly fade away. Yesterday she found out something important and now Melinda wanted to tell him that.

" Jim...I need... "

" Don't talk Mel, you'll need you energy! "

Melinda shook her head.

" I need...to...tell...you...something! "

" You will, later! Now you need to rest! "

Melinda shook her head again, but this time she cough up some blood.

" See? You need to stay calm till the EMTs arrive! "

And after a few seconds of deadly silence between them finally the paramedics arrived.

" What happened? " was their first question.

" Robbery. The guy shot her. I've tried to stop the bleeding. "

The paramedics looked at Melinda and at her wound.

" Looks really serious, a few seconds ago she cough up some blood... " Jim added.

" It could be, the bullet might hit an artery there. " said the first paramedic, called Bobby.

" We will take ger to the Mercy Hospital, and they will do the surgery there. " the other guy said who Jim didn't know who he was.

" Okay, hey guys, I'm going with her. " Jim said as he was climbing into the ambulance next to Melinda...

...A few hours later Melinda was lying on her hospital bed, halfly unconscious from the surgery. She was afraid of that thing she couldn't tell him earlier in the store. She just ran out of energy as Jim stepped into her room and Melinda immediatly fell asleep. Jim sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

" Gosh, Mel, I hope you can hear me. I'm just freakin' worried about you. I love you soo much, and I don't want to loose you! " he whispered not wanting to wake her up. A doctor came in and checked her, waking up Melinda. After a few tests she felt a pull on her body and everything went dark.

" Melinda! " Jim tried to wake her up. The doctor checked her again.

" She won't wake up... "

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10:Welcome back,dream girl

**Chapter X: Welcome back dream girl**

Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
" Melinda! " Jim tried to wake her up. The doctor checked her again.

" She won't wake up... "

" What do you mean on she won't wake up?? " Jim was so confused.

" She fell into coma. " the doctor called a nurse " Bex, we will need an oxygen machine and some pipes so we can feed him too. "

" Him? " Jim asked surprised.

" Yeah, the baby will need feeding since his mother can't eat by herself. " said the doctor and left. Jim's mouth fell open. Melinda was pregnant and now Jim knew this too. There was no chance that the baby boy was not his. His heart punded heavily against his chest like it wanted to jump out from it's place. Will life be so cruel that he will ost his loved woman and his baby at the same time?

Weeks passed by and Melinda was still in coma. The doctors couldn't tell what happened to her. Jim tried to concentrate on the EMT training and after school he went to the shop so they didn't have to close it. And after his long days he spent the nights next to Melinda. Jim just couldn't believe this was happening. He felt himself guilty for what happened. If he didn't let her to buy the store, everything would be fine now. Today was 1 month ago that they last spoke. Jim was at the hospital that night, sleeping in the chair next to Melinda. Suddenly she opened her eyes. She felt her body so heavy and she nearly could move her legs or arms. As she turned to look out on the window she found a sleeping Jim Clancy in a chair next to her bed. She smiled lightly. Then she turned to the other side and found a bunch of fresh flowers with small cards on them saying "Get better soon!" and a huge teddy bear with the same card on it, except that it held a big heart in it's hands with small letters on it saying, "I love you! Jim" . A few moments later she didn't feel her body so heavy and Melinda could easily move her arms and legs. But she still couldn't talk from the oxygen pipe which went through her body till her lungs. It was 2pm, the usuall time of the doctor's visit. As Dr. Adam entered her room he immediatly called a nurse, so they could pull the pipes out. At first she could hardly breath, but then she was okay. As the doctors left Jim woke up. He looked at Melinda and smiled.

" Are you okay, Mel? " he asked.

" I guess. " she smiled.

" That's great! " Jim smiled at her " I was so d*mn worried about you! "

" You don't have to be now. " she said " I'm fine. "

" You mean, botrh of you are fine. " he said seriuosly pointing at Melinda's belly.

" So you know about it, don't you? "

Jim nodded, but didn't say anything.

" I wanted to tell you that day at the shop, but you didn't let me speak. "

" I'm soo happy Mel. I just can't believe it! And I'm so sorry for that argument. I had time to think about what you said, you know, about your...gift. " he paused for a sec " It's just hit me then, I was surprised and I couldn't say anything. But I do believe in it now. "

" Why? " she asked surprised.

" I've experienced it. "

" Really? How? " she smiled.

" See? Some balls were moving in the air a few days ago too and I didn't find any oher racial reason for it. "

" Oh, it's Homer! " Melinda smiled and throwed the ball away which was brought back again by Homer.

" You often give names to them? " Jim laughed softly.

" No. " she laughed with him " They telling me their names. Except him, since Homer is a dog. "

" You talking with dead dogs too, huh? " Jim smiled.

" Actually he can't talk, but I'm helping to anyone who comes to me for help! "

Jim smiled and kissed her.

" I'm so glad you okay! I thought I would lost both of you. And I couldn't survive that! "

Melinda placed her hand on his face.

" You won't loose us, I promise! Hey, actually I've lost my time-sense. How long had I been in coma? "

" 1 long month. "

" Wow that's long. " she said and sighed " However it's jsut seem to me like 2 hours. "

" I wish it was really just 2 hours. " he nodded.

" When can I go home? " she asked.

" I'll go and ask you doctor. " Jim said and stood up.

" No, Jim, just stay with me. " Melinda begged.

" Whatever you want, honey. " Jim smiled, kissed her forehead then he sat back next to her.

" Thanks! " she smiled and kissed him "Hey...what's up with the store? "

" It has a great reputation. But most of the time Delia and Gavin were in, because I still had the EMT training. "

" And how is it? " she asked.

" I'm done with the exams. And from today, I'm an official paramedic. " he smiled at her, then Melinda kissed him hardly.

" I'm soo glad to hear that! We have to celebrate that soon! " she winked at the end and Jim got the signal and laughed with her. They were talking for like 2 more hours when Dr. Adam came back.

" How are you Melinda? "

" I'm fine, doc. Actually I was never happier before. " she had her 1000-Watt smile on her face. This smile was Jim's favourite and if he saw this he knew that she was really happy.

" That's great. Does anything hurt? "

" Nope. " she said now looking at Jim still smiling.

" Perfect. If you want, Melinda, you can go home tonight, we will do some tests and right after we're done. "

" I can't be even happier today! " Melinda smiled as Dr. Adam left.

" Don't be so sure! " he winked at her.

" Okay, I got it! " she laughed with him, not noticing that James was watching them from the hospitall hall.


	11. Chapter 11: Future Plans Crossedover?

**Chapter XI: Future Plans Crossed-over?**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_" I can't be even happier today! " Melinda smiled as Dr. Adam left._

_" Don't be so sure! " he winked at her._

_" Okay, I got it! " she laughed with him, not noticing that James was watching them from the hospitall hall._

At home Jim and Melinda were in bed. Mel was lying on Jim's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Jim was playing with her curly hair.

" Jim, I was thinking... " she started.

" When? When you attacked me in the doorway? " he laughed.

" No. " she lauhed and then kissed him " When we were coming home... "

" Okay, about what? "

" That, what about moving into a bigger house? "

" Sounds cool. You want to stay here in Grandview? "

" Yeah, this is a lovely town. I'll call Delia tomorrow. I'm sure she has some cute houses to show us. "

" Let me do that, okay honey? Let me choose the house! " he begged putting on his puppy eyes.

She kissed him again.

" Okay, but please not so far from the store! I don't want to drive like 2 hours everyday... "

" Sure, I'll choose a lovely big house, big enough for a whole kindergarten... "

" Wow, Jim...How many children do you want? " she laughed.

" Not so much. " he smiled at her "Kinda like 5 boys...and 5 girls, yeah, that would be a big nice family... "

" 10 children? How do we supposed to manage that? All the schools we have to pay for... "

" Hey Mel, we still have time to think about how many we want! This was just my idea... "

" We would have a lots of fun with them...and even would be funnier making them... "

Jim laughed along with her. They were both happy to have each other. Melinda couldn't sleep...She was still up minutes after Jim fell asleep and it seemed to her like hours. She was thinking. Since they got home from the Hospital, she didn't see James. And Melinda knew James well, he was not that type that if you tell him to go away he does go away. He promised her he will haunt her for the rest of her life, and well Melinda's life didn't end yet. Suddenly she felt an arm wrapping around her. She knew from the thouch that it was Jim.

" You can't sleep, honey? " he asked softly, nearly whispering.

" Yeah...I'm just thinking... "

" Okay, I see you're in a thinking mood today. " he smiled " What are you thinking about? "

" I've never told you about this... " Melinda knew that she had to tell Jim everything soon. She knew that if he really loved her, he will understand all she did.

" Then tell me now, Mel. I want to know everything, good and bad, every single detail that makes think my Dreamy Girl. "

Melinda lifted her head up, looked into Jim's perfect oecean-blue eyes then smiled.

" Since you're not a police officer anymore, I can tell you, but please let it be a secret, you know, keep this between us, okay? "

" I promise I'll never tell this to anyone! " Jim nodded.

" Actually, my name is not Gordon. I'm Melinda Smith, from Kansas City... "

" Why did you change your name, honey? "

" Let me finish the story, okay? " she looked at him and her smile fade away.

" Okay, honey. " he kissed her.

" So, I changed my name, because I wanted to start a new life, a totally new one. I guess you already heard about that Kansas City case, where the victim was James Stewart... "

" Yeah, I heard something about it. If I'm right he was shot, his lover was found after that her house had been blown off, his parents committed suicide and their daughter is still missing... "

" Exactly, so you know the case. Well, I'm that dead lover. "

" What? "

" Yeah. I'm Melinda Smith, I was the girlfriend of James, and he attacked me with a knife, that's why I've shot him... "

" Then who did they found in your house? "

" His sister, Samantha. She wasn't supposed to be there. And now I'm worried... "

Jim was just sitting there not saying a word.

" You know that I can see the earthbound spirits, and James was here lots of time, and I'm afraid because last time we talked I told him to get the hell out of my life, but he said that he will haunt for the rest of my life, and won't let me be happy with you... "

" He can't hurt you Mel, I promise! " said Jim after his long silence.

" Remember when I fell in the kitchen and you called out the EMTs? "

" How could I not remember? You scared the hell out of me. "

" Well, that was because James. He made that to me. He was showing a vision then... "

" I swear I'll kill him, if he ever tries to hurt you again! "

" Jim, did you hear what you've just said? " she smiled at him " He is a ghost. He is already dead. "

" I don't care. " he smiled " That James just can't hurt you. "

" And you still protecting her after knowing what she did?? " Melinda heard suddenly James' freezing cold voice.

" He is here. " she whispered to Jim.

" James, you can't hurt her! I love her! And you attacked her that's why you're dead!! "

James was standing in their bedroom's door. Melinda looked at him and saw the anger and fury in his eyes.

" I've heard you talking about your future. I think you could forget that! "

" Why are you doing this James? You should go into the Light. " as Melinda said this Homer appeared next to her, barking and snarling at James.

" Aww you got a ghost dog? How cute... " he said laughing evilish, and with his low voice he broke in the mirror which was hanging next to the door.

" That was enough James! Cross-over, or do whatever you need to do, but leave us alone! " Jim said angrily.

" What a hero...well...let's see how hero he will be now... " he said then he disappeared.

" He's gone. "

" Thank God... "

Melinda smelled into the air.

" I don't think so. " she stood up and slowly moved towards the door. "Oh my God, James lit on fire our flat! The whole flat except the bedroom is on fire! " she said shuting the bedroom door...

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12: Fall

**Chapter XII: Fall**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**" He's gone. "

" Thank God... "

Melinda smelled into the air.

" I don't think so. " she stood up and slowly moved towards the door. "Oh my God, James lit on fire our flat! The whole flat except the bedroom is on fire! " she said shuting the bedroom door...

* * *

"How could he do that?" Jim asked as they tried to find one of their phones under their clothes.

"He did this with his energy. He is trying to get revenge... "

"He's doing well with that... " he nodded as he found his cellphone"Finally, I'll call the guys."

Melinda got quickly dressed and opened all the windows to get some fresh air since the smoke from the fire started to get through the bedroom door. Suddenly she saw a bunch of firefighters running towards the house.

"You don't need to call them. They are already on their way..." Melinda said as Jim came up behind her.

"Mel, we will need to get out from here through the window. Are you ready for that?"

"How could you be ready for escaping from a huge fire?" she asked as they climbed out. Thanksfully they were only at the first floor and the shop's cabels were hanging from the roof so they could easily climb down.

"You go first, Jim, so you can catch me if I fall." Jim nodded, knowing that they had not much time till the fire gets into the bedroom and then they would have to jump. He quickly, but carefully climbed down, than waved back to Melinda, that she can come. Melinda was about to start climbing when she suddenly saw James standing in their bedroom next to the open window. His incredible anger frightened and weakened her.

"Mel! Carefully!" she heard from Jim. She looked down then back to the direction of James. He had an evil grin on his face and moved closer to her. All Melinda knew was that in one moment she was holding the cable so tight and the next moment she was screaming as she was falling...

* * *

Delia was sitting in one of the benches at the Main Square's soldier statue, when she saw the rush of all the firefighters and paramedics. She started to think. Moments before she saw them she heard a woman's loud scream, but she doesn't seem to be interested in that yet. She stopped Bobby, one of the paramedics.

"Hey Bobby, what's going on?"

"There's a fire at Melinda and Jim!"

"I also heard a woman's loud scream, it doesn't seem to bother me till now." Delia added as they were running towards the scene.

"That could have been, because Melinda fell off from the window."

"Oh God! Is she alright?"she asked, but then tought for a sec and whispered to herself_"Damn Delia, how could anyone be alright after felling off from a window??"_

* * *

Melinda was lying in Jim's strong arms and they were sitting on the ground front of the store.

"Thanks for catching me, Jim." She smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, actually you just wanted to try out if I would catch you, don't you Mel?" he asked smiling, and in response Melinda playfully slapped his arm.

"You think I'm that crazy to jump out myself?" she laughed then continued whispering "It was James again."

Jim stared at her. He was totally pissed off because of that James.

"Can't we get rid of him somehow?" he asked whispering when Bobby and Delia arrived.

"Okay, we are him Jim." Bobby said.

"I catched her, so I don't think if she got hurt." Jim nodded as they stood up, he still holding Melinda.

"That's great, but you know that we have to check both of you." Bobby said as he pulled out his stetoscope.

The EMTs checked them and thankfully they found nothing, while the firefighters got rid of the fire. One of the firefighters, who Melinda didn't know, came up to them.

"Jim, there's no chance that you can go back to the flat. It is totally burnt to ashes."

As Delia heard this an idea came to her mind.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. We have a new big house, it's been on sale since yesterday. You don't need to buy it, but you could stay there for a while."

"Aww thanks Delia!" Melinda hugged her friend.

"I'll take the two of you there." She smiled and then Jim and Melinda climbed into the back of Delia's car.


	13. Chapter 13: Devil Will Take You

**Chapter XIII: Devil Will Take You**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Hey guys, I have an idea. We have a new big house, it's been on sale since yesterday. You don't need to buy it, but you could stay there for a while."_

_"Aww thanks Delia!" Melinda hugged her friend._

_"I'll take the two of you there." She smiled and then Jim and Melinda climbed into the back of Delia's car._

As Delia left they got into the house. Melinda couldn't say anything. She was so in love with the house. They were lying on the couch watching TV.

"I see that my surprise of choosing a house slipped away..."

"I totally love this house! Do you like it?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest and he was playing with her hair.

"Well, I don't think that this house is enogh for a whole kindergarten, but if you want we can buy it..." Jim smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I see you still struggle with the kidergarten idea." Melinda laughed and then kissed him deeply and passionately. Jim kissed back and his hands were exploring her back under her T-shirt.

"I see it's not bothering you to deal with the idea..." he smiled as the kiss ended.

"Did I ever said that I can't deal with the idea?" Melinda said as she kissed him again and undid his shirt's buttons...

While they were making out James was standing front of their new livingroom's window. Suddenly someone stepped next to him.

"Funny, isn't it?" the man asked.

"What should be funny?" he asked back, anyone could hear the fury in his voice.

"Seeing them being happy...while we are dead... " he started.

"I'm starting to get used to the situation that I'm dead. And it's defo not funny, to see them together. She should be dead just like me, and then we could be together."

"I can help you with your playn, my ol' friend." the man said turning to James.

"How?"

"Well, you already tried to kill them with the fire, right?"

"Right."

"I have a better idea. You could possess Jim's body, then you can be with Melinda again."

"Nice, but where would Jim's soul go? Don't forget that she is different, she can talk to the dead..."

"I know, buddy. Trust me, let Jim be my problem. I'll keep him away from her."

"Great idea, so I can be with her again. So...how could I possess Jim's body?"

"I see you are brave enough for our plan." the man smiled "Just jump into him. That's all you need to do." and he disappeared before James could ask his name.

James turned back and saw that Melinda and Jim were running up in the stairs. He reappeared front of their bedroom's door. As Melinda saw him she became terrified and immediatly stopped.

"What?" Jim looked at her confused, but when he saw her face he know that something was rong "Don't tell me that James is here!"

"He is standing front of the bedroom door..."

"We have a plan!" James said with an evilish grin on his face.

"What plan? And who are you talking about?" she asked in a worried tone, holding Jim's hand so tightly, that she nearly broke his bones.

"You will see it." he said "Probably right now!"

"What on earth are you doing???" she asked as James moved to Jim. She screamed loudly as she saw that James jumped into Jim's body and Melinda saw as Jim's spirit appeared next to his body.

"Oh my...what the hell is going on??" Jim seemed confused and scared as he talked.

"JAMES! GET OUT OF HIS BODY NOW!!!!!" Melinda shouted as she saw that Jim's ghost started to vanish.

"I won't. Now I have you, babe, again!" he laughed and his voice didn't even sounded like Jim's.

"Jim! Don't go! Please! JIM!!" she cried as she saw Jim's spirit disappear. Actually Jim was still there, just Melinda couldn't see him.

"Mel, I'm here! Why can't you see me??" Jim waved front of her but she was just staring at James with incredible anger and want for revenge.

"Babe, you have to choices. You'll be with me and we'll promise that Jim will go into the Light or..."

"Or?"

"Or if you don't want to be with me, than you won't be with Jim either. I'll kill myself and with that Jim's body will be damaged and you'll never be able to be with him again, even in the Light if you would try to kill yourself. Your soul would be trapped down there then..."

"I don't take orders from ghosts! So I'll choose the C plan!"

"Babe, I know what you did, and it's just a call to Kansas PD to take you under arrest..."

"I don't care James. You don't really love me! You want to have me, that's all. Real love allows you to go away because you love the other so much that you would do anything for them. That is what love is! Taking your second chance from life like this won't won my love for you. You need to move on James. We are over. There will never be 'we' again. I know I'm not a perfect person, and there're many thing I wish I didn't do, but you need to move on James. Forget about us and find some piece in the Light." Melinda said with teary eyes. James listened to every word of her carefully. Jim was standing there, not saying a word. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was just standing there, looking at the crying Melinda, and well, actually his own body possessed by James. Jim had to think how he could tell Melinda that he was there. But right there nothing came to his mind. Melinda run into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Closed it with the key and sat down next to the door, her body was shaking from the crying.


	14. Chapter 14: Not a Day Goes by

**Chapter XIV: Not a Day Goes By**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"What on earth are you doing???" she asked as James moved to Jim. She screamed loudly as she saw that James jumped into Jim's body and Melinda saw as Jim's spirit appeared next to his body._

_"Oh my...what the hell is going on??" Jim seemed confused and scared as he talked._

_"JAMES! GET OUT OF HIS BODY NOW!!!!!" Melinda shouted as she saw that Jim's ghost started to vanish._

It was still that night. Melinda was sitting in their King sized bed, looking through some photos of her and Jim. She had tears in her eyes...

James was in the kitchen, reading some stuff on her laptop. He tried to find out more about that man who helped him, but he couldn't find any information about him. Not that he wanted to thank it to him, but he wanted to know who he can talk to if something goes wrong...

Then suddenly Melinda felt him. She felt that Jim was there with her!

"Jim?" she asked whispering.

Jim knew that at least she could feel him. And that was really more than nothing right now. Melinda then remembered some strange stuff she found a few weeks ago on the Internet. She read about a guy who used a new software, which was avalaible for download, and with that programme he communicated with ghosts. She knew that Jim brought up his laptop when they got in a few hours earlier. Melinda quickly searched for it. While she was searching Jim watched her with curiosity in his eyes. When Melinda finally found and switched on the laptop everything went dark and the laptop also switched itself of.

"What the...?" but before Melinda could even finish her sentence or sit down she fell to the floor.

"Oh my...Mel!" Jim shouted as he saw her fell from the glimpse of light coming through the window. But in that moment Melinda could not hear him. She was in a deep vision-like-dream. Melinda slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the forest, and her grandma was standing front of her. She couldn't keep her eyes open because of the sun was shining so brightly.

"Grandma?" she asked confused.

"Honey, you need to be strong! You need to force the dead to go back to their own world and let us, the living alone..."

"But how? I can't see them?"

"You only can't see Jim. But you just need to wake up again, sweetheart. Now James can't do anything..."

"I don't understand, grandma. What's going on?"

"You don't need to understand it, yet. However you will, sooner or later but you will understand it. Your mother also could be a help for you. But try not to forget one thing, do NOT trust anyone you meet..." and with that her grandma was gone.

"No! Hey! Please, don't go!...Damn it!" she didn't understand anything.

The sun's brightness started to fade away by the dark clouds, but one thing was still shining brightly in the growing darkness. It seemed like and old building to her miles far away. She started to walk towards it but suddenly everything went dark again, and in the next moment she was at home again. He was standing next to her trying to help her to get up.

"Melinda, are you all right?" he asked, as she saw him she quickly got up like nothing happened.

"Don't touch me James!" she shouted her voice filled with anger.

"Honey, it's me." his voice sounded familiar to her.

"Jim?" she asked and when he nodded she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"God Mel, let me go, you gonna break my bones." and suddenly she let him go.

"I'm sorry Jim! It's just...it's soo great that you're back! I could not imagine my life without you! Hey...how did you get your body back?"

"It was an old lady who helped me. She said that I have to give every help and support to you that you need, but I told her that I already give them to you anytime you want me to do..."

She kissed him passionately and with that she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I missed that so much!" he laughed so did she. But then she remembered what Mary Ann said to her and her smile fade away. Jim pulled her closer to him.

"About what we started before... " he smiled and started to kiss her neck, but she pushed him away.

"Sorry Jim. I can't, not now. I need to find something, actually an old building, probably a school. " she said and ran downstairs to her laptop. She found the search-site already open so she typed in: Grandview+old school

"Oh no...more than 200.000 hit?? It has to do something with the sun or the brightness. " she thought to herself. In the rest of the night she tried to find that old building which she saw.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15: Morning, Sunshine!

**Chapter XV: Morning, sunshine!**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_She found the search-site already open so she typed in: Grandview+old school_

_"Oh no...more than 200.000 hit?? It has to do something with the sun or the brightness. " she thought to herself. In the rest of the night she tried to find that old building which she saw._

It was already 11 am. Melinda was still searching for that school. She had two big cup of coffees in her system, but she was still tired. She could have been looking at the 1000th article of old abandoned schools, when suddenly a window popped up and she could see the same old building she saw in her vision before.

"Oh my God! I did it! I've found it!" she smiled widely jsut when Jim came down. He looked as tired as Melinda.

"Morning sunshine!" she heard his voice.

"Good Morning, Jim!" Melinda smiled as she got a kiss from him.

"What did you find?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"The school! It only took me 3 hours!"

"Honey, three hours for and abandoned school? Isn't that a little bit waste of time?" he asked as he made a cup of coffee for himself and sat down next to her.

"A waste of time? No Jim, to tell the truth, it's not a waste of time! It could have kept more hours to look for it, first I got 200.000 hits for the 'Grandview+old school' keywords!" she was happier than she thought she would be.

"And how many you have already watched?" Jim smiled at her happiness as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Honestly? I don't know!But I don't care about it right now" she laughed and kissed him.

"And now that you know where it is, what are you going to do?"

"I need to go there to see what's going on there..." she started.

"I'm going with you." Jim nodded.

"Don't you have to go to work today, honey?"

"You are not going to anywhere without me, Mel. Till that insane James is out there somewhere I want to be there with you in every minute, so he can't hurt you!" he placed his hands on her face.

"But he can hurt you, Jim, if you are there with me! And I don't want that!"

"He can't, Mel. I promise! Now let's get dressed and go for that ghost hunting!"

She laughed, then kissed him and they raced up to the bedroom. They've jsut got dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get the door." she said running downstairs and opening the door.

"Hey Delia! What's up?" she smiled as she let in Delia.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come around and see if everything's all right..."

"Everything's fine, thanks."

"Great. Than I gotta go back to work... "

Melinda thought for a sec and stopped Delia from going to work.

"About work...we want to buy this lovely house!" she smiled.

"I know." Delia smiled and sat back.

"Huh? How?"

"Jim phoned me I guess an hour ago, so I came over." she said as she pulled out all the papers they needed.

"Oh, I'll talk with him about that later! Planning behind my back, huh?"

Jim was sitting on the stars watching them talking in the livingroom. As he heard Melinda's sentence he tried not to laugh.

"Whatever. Would you please sing all the papers?"

"Sure." Melinda smiled as she signed all she needed to buy the house. Within five minutes they were ready and Delia went back to work. As Delia left Jim came down, pretending like he didn't know anything.

"Welcome home, sweethear!" Melinda smiled "I've just bought the house!"

Jim smiled at her widely, but didn't say a word, knew what she was going to say next. Her face turned from happy to serious.

"Aw did I ruin your plan you made behind my back?"

"Mel, what's wrong with that if I want to surprise you? Then later if I want to surprise you with a romantic dinner after you came home from a long day in the store or after those ghost stuff I'll be blamed for planning the whole III. World War behind your back? " he came closer to her.

"You're right, Jim. I'm sorry. It's just...you know...James used to plan a lot of stuff behind my back before I...well you know the rest of the story... "

He hugged her and gave a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay, honey. I didn't know you don't like surprises... " he started, but she interrupted him.

"No, it's not about that. I do like surprises. I'm just tired right now."

"You wanna stay in bed for the rest of the day?" he asked nearly whispering.

"I bet you would love that!" she laughed and let him go "No, I'm going to that school." she grabbed her coat and bag "See you later. I love you!" she gave him a quick but passionate kiss and then before Jim could say anything she left, leaving a surprised and worrying Jim at home.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16: Professor

**Chapter XVI: Professor**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"I bet you would love that!" she laughed and let him go "No, I'm going to that school." she grabbed her coat and bag "See you later. I love you!" she gave him a quick but passionate kiss and then before Jim could say anything she left, leaving a surprised and worrying Jim at home._

Melinda Gordon was on her way to that building when suddenly her car stopped.

"What the heck?" she tried to start the engine but it didn't seem to work.

"Stucked in the middle of nowhere." she pulled out her phone and dialled Jim's number, but her phone immediatley went dead "I couldn't even wish more..."

Suddenly the car started to move slowly. Melinda knew that it was a ghost there with her in the car.

"Please, whoever you are, just stop doing this! I can help you!" she tried to communicate with the spirit. But the car didn't stop, moreover fastened it's speed. Melinda was trampling on the brake, but it didn't help. Suddenly, right after quite 10 horrifying minutes, the car stopped in front of that old and abandoned school she was trying to find. Melinda knew that the ghost was trying to get her attention on the school. She felt that the spirit was there with her, she felt it's anger.

"Hey, I know you are still here. I can feel you. Please, show yourself, I can help you. I don't want to hurt you, I know you are trying to tell me something about this school." as Melinda finished her sentence a teenage girl appeared next to her.

"How can you help us?" she asked whispering, like she was afraid that someone else could hear them.

"So there are more spirits in the school?"

"Sure." the girl nodded "A whole class."

"A whole class? That means 20 people, right?"

"No, that means 28 students, plus 2 teacher."

"How did you all died? But first, what's your name?" Melinda tried to be friendly.

"I'm Sara Black. I...I don't know...I...I can't remember..." she paused for a sec "I gotta go, my sister is looking for me... " Sara said and then vanished.

"Great. I only have to help to 30 people, not even mentioning James... " she thought to herself. She popped out of her car. Melinda slowly went forward the buliding. It seemed so peaceful to her, it was partly ruined, but she heard that there was a train-accident a few years ago, and there were rails in about 3 miles from the school. Suddenly, a guy in his middle thirties stepped front of her.

"Who are you, Miss...?" he asked. She knew that he was totally alive.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back.

"Because, I'm professor Payne from Rockland University, and we have some damn contracts with the state that we own this area, so you are on private property now, and that's infringement of the law, and I guess you have no reasons to be here, unless you are from the RU..."

He seemed weird to Melinda, but it didn't bother her yet.

"Actually I do have another reason to be here, professor Payne."

"I still don't know your name, Miss... " he started.

"Gordon. My name's Melinda Gordon. "

"Great Melinda, oh can I call you Melinda? "

"No, let's just stay at Ms. Gordon... "

"Okay, well now, tell me your reason."

"I'm working on a research... "

"What kind of research?" Panye interrupted her. Melinda thought for a second.

"I'm doing a research about haunted buildings in the state. That's enough?"

"Excellent Ms. Gordon. You are over the first question... "

"Would you please stop playing and could I start working?"

"Sure, you can help me with the same research. Except that the University will pay for me and not you..."

"How can they pay for you since you don't even work?" and Melinda didn't wait for an answer from him, instead of that she entered the building. She shivered from the coldness of the school, and the anger and confusness of the spirits.

"Worried?" she heard his voice.

"Not at all, prof. More amazed." she said moving towards the closest door. It slowly opened front of her.

"Same amazment here." Payne said, entering the room first. Melinda saw some angry, confused ad thirst for revenge spirits, sitting in some chairs. They were talking and as Melinda and Payne stepped inside they froze watching them. Melinda saw Sara Black, sitting next to a girl, who could be her sister, who she was talking about earlier in the car. Payne went to the other room, and Melinda used out this time and went next to Sara.

"Is she your sister?" she pointed at the other girl.

"Yep, I'm her sister. Victoria Black." Victoria introduced herself.

"I'm Melinda Gordon."

"Nice to meet you, Melinda. How can you see us?"

"It's a long story." she whispered, so Payne could not hear her "But I can help you."

"You can, but only when that guy is not here, okay?" Sara said.

"Sure, but he said that they own the area, so... "

"He is not here after 8pm till next day 8am. " Victoria interrupted her.

"Great. Then I'll come back, I promise." Melinda smiled at them. She said goodbye to Payne, and went to her store, opening it. She sat down, opened her laptop, and started searching about Sara and Victoria Black. She wanted to find out how did they die, so she can go back with more information.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge May Come

**Chapter XVII: Revenge May Come**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_Melinda said goodbye to Payne, and went to her store, opening it. She sat down, opened her laptop, and started searching about Sara and Victoria Black. She wanted to find out how did they die, so she can go back with more information._

It was Melinda's time to go back to the school, but first she wanted to talk with Jim, so he doesn't need to worry all night. It was already 7pm when she got home. Jim was in the kitchen making some dinner.

"How was your day?" Melinda asked smiling as she gave him a quick kiss and sat down.

"I bet that mine was boring then yours..."

"Okay, I know that it wasn't fair what I did this morning, but I had to go there alone...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey, but what happened there? I'm keen on getting to know every single detail." he smiled and sat down next to Melinda.

"Nothing much happened. I've met with a guy from the University, professor Payne and..." she started, but Jim interrupted her.

"Rick? What the heck is he doing there?"

"Wait a minute." Melinda looked at him confused "Jim, you know him?"

"Of course. I've met him while I was on the EMT training. He's a good guy, but...a little weird."

"Yeah, I had the chance to get to know that side of him...Anyway, I'm going back to the school, because Sara said, that Payne is not there after 8pm till 8am, and they only talk to me when he is not there..."

"Wow, slow down, Mel. You are not going back to there alone again. Only over my dead body."

Melinda sighed, she knew that Jim was just as stubborn as herself and she couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"What?" Jim was surprised.

"It's okay, you can come with me." she smiled.

"Wow, that was fast. I thought I will have to argue with you over the whole night..."

"No, you know, honey, I realized that you are just as stubborn as I am, so there're no reasons for an argue."

Jim kissed her passionately.

"You're totally right, Mel." he smiled "Then shall we go back to the school now?"

"Oh yeah, but there is no way that I'm missing out your fabulous dinner!"

They both laughed and had dinner. 20 minutes later Jim was packing the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Oh my...I feel like I could sleep forever!" she yawned a big.

"Then just sleep and we can still go back tomorrow night."

"No." Melinda shook her head smiling "I promised Sara that I'll go back and help them, and actually I already have more information than what they've told me..."

"Really?" Jim asked as they went out to the car, and Melinda yawned again "There is no way that you're driving Mel, you are too tired for that."

"Agree." she nodded as they started their journey back to the school. It had been an hour since Jim were driving. Suddenly the car stopped and Melinda woke up.

"Have you checked your car recently?" Jim asked as he tried to start the engine.

"Yes, 2 days ago." she looked around outside, and she recognized that it's the same place her car stopped before. She could tell that they were not alone in the car. She felt Sara.

"Wait, Jim."

"What?" he stopped trying. Melinda looked at the backseat and there she saw Sara.

"Sara. Can I say, it's good to see you again?" she smiled, but the ghost had an angry face.

"I told you, to leave us alone, right?!" Sara seemed pretty angry.

"No Sara. You said that I can help you, but only if the prof is not there!"

The car started to move again, but Jim couldn't control it.

"What's going on, Mel?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, that's just gives her more power, and then there will be no stop..."

"Okay, I'm trying not to worry." he nodded and tried to calm down his heartrace.

"Sara, calm down, please. I only want to help you. Help you, your sister, and your classmates. There is no way that I or Jim gonna hurt any of you. Please listen to me!"

Sara started to understand that Melinda wanted to help them, so the car slowly pulled down from the road. As Jim looked outside he could see the school.

"Mel, we are here."

Sara disappeared and reappeared in the stream of the car's light. Melinda nodded and they got out of the car. Melinda pulled out her flashlight and started to go forward the building with Jim close behind her.

"What can I expect inside there? I mean, what can they do..."

"I don't know Jim. Usually they are not that kind to tell me what are they going to do, but I'm sure they won't hurt us..."

"Why are you so sure?" Jim asked as they entered the building.

"I saw Sara's face. She seem to understand that we are only here to help them."

"Great." he nodded and just then a chair flew across the room nearly hitting Melinda.

"Maybe they don't want that help?"

"No Jim, we are not going to step back. I promised something and they do need our help, since they have to cross over... "

Melinda opened the door what led her to the first classroom, which she was in earlier. She saw kinda 10 ghosts in the stream of her flashlight, and she could see that pure anger in their eyes.

"I'm looking for Sara Black. Did you see her?" Melinda tried to communicate with them, but instead of getting an answer her flashlight flew out from her hand and crashed on the wall leaving them in the darkness.

"That was not fair!" she said.

"Mel, where are you?" she heard Jim's voice behind her.

"Don't move Jim. I have my cellphone with me. That will give us some light!" withing some seconds she found her mobile.

She opened it and then suddenly she saw and angry blood-covered face girl standing in front of her. The girl screamed at Melinda, and she dropped her phone in scare.

"Shit! Why they have to always scare me like this?? This cellphone was a brand new one!" with getting angry she forgot her own first rule: 'Hide your emotions, so they can't feed from you!' , and her anger just gave more power to the earthbound-spirits...

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18:A Night At The Movies,or Not?

**Chapter XVIII: A Night At The Movies, or Not?**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Shit! Why they have to always scare me like this?? This cellphone was a brand new one!" with getting angry she forgot her own first rule: 'Hide your emotions, so they can't feed from you!' , and her anger just gave more power to the earthbound-spirits..._

Suddenly all the lights were on, so Melinda could see all the angry faces around her, and Jim's worried face. She ran to him.

"You okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm fine...just...how could they do all this?"

"I don't know. They're angry and mad at someone. Probably at the chemistry teacher. They're blaming her for their death."

They sat down to the 2 nearest chairs.

"And what do you think, can you help them?"

"Sure, but first I have to find the chemistry teacher, and there comes a new problem..."

"Really? What problem?"

"The teacher died with them. First I have to find her spirit so I can talk to her."

Jim nodded. He didn't want to stay at the school for the whole night, and he totally forgot that he bought 2 tickets for the new ghost movie in the cinema. He looked at Melinda and saw that she was tired and angry at the same time.

"Mel, are you sure you wanna stay here?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. It seems that they don't want us to help them. Maybe we should go home." she stood up seeing an evil smile on Victoria Black's face.

"Actually I have 2 tickets for the new ghost movie in the cinema. If you think we can go there." he stood up too.

"Great idea, Jim. I would love to spend a night at the movies. I think we should leave right now."

Jim nodded and they started to go forward the door, but all the ligths went out again.

"Okay, I get it. Dark. Movies." Melinda sarcastically.

She grabbed Jim's hand and tried to remember to the way out of the building. After 10 minutes and some fell over on chairs they were outside and could see again due to the car's light. Melinda yawned as they got inside.

"Don't you want to go home instead of watching that ghost movie? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine thanks, Jim. We can go watch that movie. At least I'd know that I can still produce a ghost movie if the shop's over." she laughed softly, trying to hide her sleepy voice.

"I would love to watch that film." he smiled. Jim pulled out onto the road and started their journey back to town.

"What kind of movie are we going to watch?" Melinda aksed nearly whispering.

"It's called While Grandview's Sleeping..."

"Ouh I read the book of it, Gavin wrote it, the book was fabulous, the movie must be fantastic."

Melinda became really excited about her friend's movie. In the last 30 minutes they were silent. Jim pulled down the car from the road next to the cinema. He saw that Melinda was sleeping deeply.

"Not tired, right? Not at all..." he smiled and drove home.

Jim carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down to the bed. He redressed her into nighties, pulled the cover onto her, switched off the lights and went down to the livingroom. He pulled out from the bookshelf the book Melinda was talking about earlier. He found it between Clara's Kissing Love Goodbye and Honey's Broken Dreams. Jim sat down and started to read, he felt like he spend the night at the movies, the scenes showed themself front of his eyes just like a film.

"Melinda was right! This book is awesome!" he thought to himself. He sat down to read around 10pm, and he finished the book within 3 hours. It was so thrilling that he couldn't put it down...

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He wondered who could be, but he opened the door. Professor Payne stood there.

"Rick? What are you doing here? It's almost 2 am?"

"My apartment was burned down by a lovely student of mine, and I thought you could help me out once..."

Jim heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Melinda coming down.

"Well, well, Ms Gordon. Great to see you again." said Payne loudly, then whispered to Jim "You two are together, huh?"

Jim only nodded in response.

"What the hell is doing here, Jim?" Melinda asked in a sleepy voice.

"He wants to stay with ous for a while since his apartment was burned down."

Melinda stared at him moment and then saw an angry woman's spirit next to the professor, who was shooking her head and formed the words with her lips: "He has to suffer!"

"Don't even think about it Payne, there are plenty of good motels around the town, we have no more rooms free." she shook her head, not wanting to share their house with a new ghost.

"Thanks for the friendly welcome, Melinda Gordon. Then Jim, I guess I have to go now, see ya later."

"Bye Rick."

And with that Rick Payne left with that woman next to him, leaving Melinda and Jim alone in the middle of the night.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19: Lost

**Chapter XIX: Lost**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Don't even think about it Payne, there are plenty of good motels around the town, we have no more rooms free." she shook her head, not wanting to share their house with a new ghost._

_"Thanks for the friendly welcome, Melinda Gordon. Then Jim, I guess I have to go now, see ya later."_

_"Bye Rick."_

_And with that Rick Payne left with that woman next to him, leaving Melinda and Jim alone in the middle of the night._

As Jim slowly closed the door he turned to face Melinda. He was angry and confused at the same time.

"What's wrong with you, Mel?? He is a good friend of mine."

"Jim, look. He has a ghost attached to him and..."

"Oh I see, so your ghost stuff will be an explanation for everything?"

"Excuse me."

"Melinda, you can't turn your back on everyone who has a ghost!"

"Oh...I see what's the problem...just stand right behind those people, Jim, who think I am nuts!"

"I didn't say that Melinda! What if I'll have a patient who died and attached to me? You will kick me out as you did with Rick?"

"No...of course not..."

"Of course not, and why? Why I am different from Payne?"

Melinda couldn't say a word.

"Your so called gift..."

"What's with that, huh?" she became pretty angry "I told you Jim! You can call me nuts, you don't HAVE to believe me, but then don't come to me when someone dies around you. I'll let them play with you, and you know what?? I'll enjoy it!!"

This time Jim didn't say anything, but Melinda could read from him like an open book.

"Get your stuff and leave, Jim."

"What??"

"I said get your stuff and leave! Right now!" she raised her voice.

"Oh so there's a ghost around me? Say hi to my new friend!" he said sarcastically waving in the air, while he went upstairs. Melinda followed him.

"You don't have ghosts. I just can't stand your face anymore! You don't have to be sorry for me, I'm fine with my life!" she was shouting now.

"Feel sorry? For you?! Ha, that's funny!" Melinda heard his voice from the closet.

"I've never thought you could be this jackass! Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you again, not even wanna hear your begging voice on my answeringmachine! Got it?"

"I'm pleased as a punch to leave. Adios amigo, Melinda Gordon." with that he ran down and slammed the door, leaving Melinda at 3pm alone in the darkness of the night.

As Melinda saw from the bedroom window that he pulled his car onto the road she broke down. She was crying hardly, and didn't even notice when the Sun came up. It was already 8am, and she fell asleep earlier at the window. Suddenly she woke up for a sobbing voice. For the first time that day, she saw Sara Black.

"What the hell do you want?" she didn't wanted to sound rude but she was still pretty angry.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to ruin your life...I was just confused and..."

"It's not your fault Sara, trust me, it's all mine." Melinda interrupted her, getting up and moving closer to her.

"No, I feel like that it's all my fault!...By the way, I wanted to say, that a police girl is on her way to you. When I watched her she was talking with a guy called Gavin on her phone."

"That'll be Andrea Morino. Thanks for telling me..."

"What does she want from you?" Sara became curious.

"I don't know, but I promise, that I'll tell you, okay?" Melinda smiled softly.

"Thanks. You're helping a lot to me. You're way too kind."

Melinda just smiled as Sara disappeared. She changed her dress and went down to the livingroom. Pictures flashed front of her eyes from last night's argue. She was afraid of 2 things at that moment. Firstly, that Jim could tell her secret to anyone, and then she would have to run away again. Secondly, she knew that Andrea worked for the governement years before, and she was afraid that what if she comes because of what happened in Kansas? Melinda went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for herself, sitting down and waiting for the next problem.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20: New Friend

**Chapter XX: New Friend**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_Pictures flashed front of her eyes from last night's argue. She was afraid of 2 things at that moment. Firstly, that Jim could tell her secret to anyone, and then she would have to run away again. Secondly, she knew that Andrea worked for the governement years before, and she was afraid that what if she comes because of what happened in Kansas? Melinda went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for herself, sitting down and waiting for the next problem._

Melinda drunk all her coffee, and she felt a bit better now. Till someone knocked on the door. She put the mug into the dishwasher and went to open the door to face with Andrea Morino...

Meanwhile Jim got up with a terrible headache at one of his friend's, Bobby's apartment. He went out to the kitchen, where he found a little note at the counter.

"Jim, there're some medicine for your headache in the livingroom, next to the TV. Take 2, I bet those tequila's from last night will get their effects. See ya at 8pm, Bobby."

After reading the message and taking two of those medicine, he made a cup of coffee and st down to drink it. While he was drinking all of his thought were on Melinda and their last night's fight...

At this time Andrea and Melinda were having a happy conversation about what they've done in high school and college. Melinda could breathe freely again, since Andrea came not because of what happened in Kansas, but because she wante to get to know her husband's best friend. It was great to know that Andrea doesn't want to track her down.

"Oh and that was nothing to compare what I've done in college..." Andrea laughed along with Melinda.

"Well I had my own experiences at college too." Melinda smiled. Melinda felt that she found a girl, a friend who will not turn her back on her, and was about to tell Andrea her secret, her so called gift, when she noticed what the time was.

"Do you have any work today, Andrea?"

"Well, I have to go to the court at 2pm, but till that I'm free." Andrea smiled at her and took a spi of the orange juice what Melinda gave her earlier.

"Great. Do you want to come with me to my store? Because actually I have to work today..."

"Wow, that would be great!"

After Melinda invited Andrea to her store, they continued they chatting there. They could have been there for 1 or 2 hours, when Bobby entered the shop.

"Hey, excuse me, but Melinda could we talk?" he asked.

"Ouh okay..." Andrea started to go into the back of the store but Melinda grabbed her hand.

"No it's okay, you can stay." she smiled and Andrea stood back next to her "So Bobby, why are you here?"

"I heard about your fight with, Jim."

Both girl nodded, since Melinda told it Andrea.

"And?"

"And you can not speak with him like that..."

"Who are you to tell me how can I speak with Jim, his mother?" Melinda got angry again.

"I am his friend, and I don't care about what you can do in your freetime, but he nearly drunk himself to death last night! Thanks so much, but I don't need a dead body in my apartment, will you take him?"

Melinda scared to death within a minute. Jim told Bobby her secret?

"We must forget to introduce each other, but let me show you the way out of this nice shop through that way nicer door." Andrea stepped closer to Bobby, since Melinda didn't answer.

"You'll regret that fight, soon, that's what I can promise." with that Bobby left. Andrea turned to Melinda.

"Melinda, what was he talking about?"

"I'm not sure you really wanna know this."

"Melinda, if I can say, I'm your best friend and I love you, so you gonna tell me what was he talking about or not?"

"He was talking about that...that...I..."

"That you what?" Andrea became curious.

"That I can see ghosts." Melinda took the final plunged.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21: Friendly Help

**Chapter XXI: Friendly Help**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"He was talking about that...that...I..."_

_"That you what?" Andrea became curious._

_"That I can see ghosts." Melinda took the final plunged._

Melinda sat down as she saw the look on Andrea's face.

"Could you please explain me what are you really meant on that?" Andrea asked.

Melinda took a deep breath. She doesn't wanted to loose the only real friend she has found in this small town.

"I mean, that...I see the spirits of the dead people. Ghosts. I can talk to them..."

"That's cool!" Andrea smiled "The coolest thing I've ever heard!"

Andrea ran up to hug Melinda, then she realized what Bobby was talking about before.

"Wait a sec. You had a fight with Jim, because of your...gift?"

"Yeah. I didn't let in Prof. Payne, since he had a ghost with him, and Jim came totally pissed off, we argued and then he left, well actually, I told him to go..."

"You made the great decision. But you love him, right?"

"Yeah, how could I not?" she smiled, remembering all the moments she's spent together with Jim.

"Then you will talk with him..." Andrea started to pull Melinda out from the store. But she stopped.

"Wait, Andrea. No. I won't talk to him! I won't go there and beg him to came back! If he loves me, he will come and beg!"

"If that's what you need." she pulled out her phone and dialled Jim's number.

"What are you doing?" Melinda freaked out.

"You've said you won't go to Jim's place. Now, he will come here." Andrea said, walking out on the front door, leaving a confused and shocked Melinda inside.

"Clancy." Andrea heard a sleepy voice from the phone.

"Jim, it's me, Andrea."

"Oh, hey. How can I help?"

"I need to talk to you. Could you come down to the town square? It's important."

"Sure, I'll be there in some minutes." they hanged up and Jim started his journey to the town square, not knowing for what he said yes.

5 minutes later Jim came up to Andrea, and they hugged.

"Thanks for coming!"

"No prob, what's up? What's so important?"

"Melinda is so important!" as Jim realized what's going in he started to walk away, but Andrea catched his arm and he turned back.

"You hurt her, Jim! She loves you, she misses you with every beat of her heart! With every beat of her broken heart! The heart which you broke!" Andrea started.

"I broke? Doesn't she mention what did she say to me? I can quote: _'I just can't stand your face anymore! I've never thought you could be this jackass! Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you again, not even wanna hear your begging voice on my answeringmachine!'_ That wasn't enough for her?"

"Jim, you need to talk to her! That's not right, you two are meant to be together! Please. Bobby is already threatening her..."

"What? Bobby is threatening her? I told him to stay out of this..."

"Now will you please talk to Melinda? You love her, right?"

"Yeah, how could I not?"

"The same she said."

"What? She said she couldn't not love me? Oh my god, where is she? I need to talk to her, now!"

"In her store. Just please, don't be rude."

"Rude?" he asked back surprised.

"Oh, never mind. Just go." Andrea smiled as Jim left to the store, and she went to sit down in a bench which was front of Melinda's store, so she had a full view of what was going on in the store.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22: Love again

**Chapter XXII: Love again**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Oh, never mind. Just go." Andrea smiled as Jim left to the store, and she went to sit down in a bench which was front of Melinda's store, so she had a full view of what was going on in the store._

Jim stepped inside, and the small bell ringing above the door signaled Melinda that someone was in the store. She came out from the back and saw Jim standing there.

"Jim?"

"Mel, I'm so sorry. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Melinda nodded, closing the front door, as she lead Jim to the back of the store.

"I'm all ears, Jim." Melinda said as they sat down.

"First, I need to tell Mel, that I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that I was that rude and..."

"And jackass."

Jim gave him a look.

"What? You really were." Melinda said then sighed "Okay, go on."

"So, I can't tell you how much I'm sorry for making us break up..."

"Did we really break up? I mean we just live separate for 1 day."

"Would you please allow me to talk?" Jim stood up.

"Sure, sorry, go on."

"Thanks." he took a deep breath "Mel, I was lost without you, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even go to work! I'm sorry for what Bobby said, I didn't tell him!"

"Then what did he mean on: _I don't care about what you __**can**__ do in your freetime _"

"I don't know, but I swear I didn't tell him."

"Yeah, but that's not a stuff I'm sharing with everyone..." she stood up. Jim hugged her. Melinda was surprised but hugged him back, not wanting to let go off of him.

"Mel, I'll talk with him, and I'll kick the shit out of him if he ever tries to threathen you again!"

"Thanks Jim." she smiled and kissed him.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"What about a nice lunch? And Andrea could come with us."

"I'm in."

"Then you just have to wave her out, I bet she was watching us for the whole time." she laughed softly.

Jim did as Melinda said and saw a smile on Andrea's face who was still sitting on that bench front of the store. Andrea stood up and came into the store.

"So, what's up guys?" she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Melinda smiled "Cause we are gonna have lunch at Lento's."

"Great idea, can I come with you?" Andrea asked.

"That was the base idea." Jim nodded and they left for lucnh.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Understanding

**Chapter XXIII: Final Understanding**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Are you hungry?" Melinda smiled "Cause we are gonna have lunch at Lento's."  
"Great idea, can I come with you?" Andrea asked.  
"That was the base idea." Jim nodded and they left for lucnh._

After lunch our small team left home, but before Jim went home, he went to Bobby for his stuff. He stepped inside the small apartment and started to gather his stuff into a bag.

While Melinda was sitting in their kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, thinking about Jim. Suddenly she had a very weird feeling, like someone was watching her. She expected Jim, but as she looked around she saw noone. Melinda immediately knew, that it was time to work. She felt a ghost in their house, and she wanted to get rid of it, before Jim comes home. She went around downstairs, but saw noone, then Melinda went upstairs. She stared into the bathroom for seconds, but it seemed that she was completely alone. But when she stepped inside their bedroom, she felt that presence again.

"I know you are here. Please, show yourself. Let me help you." Melinda said in an urgent tone, knowing that Jim could be home in any minute. Suddenly James appeared front of the window, looking at Jim and Melinda's pictures on the wall.

"I guess I'm not the one who you expected to see, Melinda." he turned to face her and saw the surprise on her face.

"I have to admit that. I thought you will never show up again."

"I have a weird feeling, something made me come here...maybe it was because you are together again with Jim..." Melinda could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, we're together, again."

"Look Melinda, I won't take him away from you again, I can promise that." James smiled and went closer to her "All I want is you, to help me, to make me cross-over somehow. I finally understand that this is not the right place to stay."

"I'm glad you're thinking in that way. Well, if you see the Light, you just need to step in, there is nothing more to do then."

"That's it. I can't see it. And I don't know why!"

"Maybe there's something you want to tell, or you have unfinished business..."

"No, I'm done with everyone. I guess, there is only one word that holds me back from the Light."

"And what is that?"

"Sorry. I am sorry Melinda, for everything I've done to you, you are so beautiful, I was so jelaous, that's why I was behaving like that..."

"It's okay, I can understand that." Melinda smiled and for the first time James looked into her eyes. She could see the old James, she met in college, the one, who really loved her. Then James suddenly looked up, Melinda could see his eyes sparkling.

"You see the Light, right?" Melinda asked as James went closer to the direction of the Light.

"Yeah, and damn, it's so brightly, and hey, I can see my sister, she is waving to me!"

Melinda felt some tears rolling down on her face.

"Go, it's the time, you need to cross-over, James."

"Wait, she says something." he stepped closer to hear what his sister was saying.

"What did she say?" Melinda asked, her smile went away.

"She says, she's forgiven to you, she understands now what happened then, and she is happy to see me."

A few new tears rolled down on Melinda's cheek, knowing that her family was in safe now.

"Tell her, that I'm still sorry for what happened that night."

"I'll." he looked back at Melinda and smiled "See you Melinda Gordon, when you are ready to go" he said and stepped into the Light. Melinda felt a light chill go through her body, just when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home." she heard Jim's voice.

"I'll be down in a minute." she said, she set her hair and clothes. She wiped away her tears and went down. She found Jim at the door, waiting for her.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." she smiled and kissed her wildly.

"Wow, what did I do?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." she smiled back at him "Well, actually James is gone."

"Seriously, he was already gone."

She playfully hit his arm.

"I mean he crossed-over. He won't bother us again."

"Well, that's great." he hugged her tightly, then Melinda stepped closer to him.

"I'm gonna have a shower..." she said to him in a uniqe way that Jim loved to heat from her.

"Is there any room for me?" he asked, dropping his bag to the floor. Melinda went upstairs and looked back at him from the top of the stairs.

"Just if you are fast enough." she winked at him and Jim started to run after her, chasing her untill the bathroom...

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24: Whispers from the Past

**Chapter XXIV: Whispers from the Past **

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Is there any room for me?" he asked, dropping his bag to the floor. Melinda went upstairs and looked back at him from the top of the stairs.  
"Just if you are fast enough." she winked at him and Jim started to run after her, chasing her untill the bathroom..._

Melinda and Jim spent a long weekend together at home. It was Monday again, and both of them had to go to work.

"It won't be a long day, Mel. And I'm still catching up with you in the lunch break."

"I know, but I still hate to work after these kind of weekends. All I want is to be with you all day."

"I know Mel, but we have to work so we can gather more money till the baby's birth."

Melinda smiled and looked down onto her babybump. She placed her hand on it and Jim placed his on her hand.

"Take care of yourself and our 'little' baby too." he smiled and kissed Melinda.

"I will, but promise me that you'll come and see me in your lunch break!"

"I promise." he laughed, kissed her again and then he went to work with his own car. Melinda sighed in the doorway as she saw him driving away. She felt a weird feeling, like something will happen, and actually she wasn't that wrong about it...

...It was already 1pm. Jim always came to Melinda at noon. Melinda started to worry as she looked at her watch. She was working with Andrea, who left for two cup of coffee at noon, but she still didn't come back. Melinda felt that weird feeling again like in the morning. She closed the shop and went straight to Java. She looked around inside, but Andrea wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Andrea?" Melinda pulled out her phone, and while she was walking towards the station where Jim worked she dialled Andrea's number. It rang a few times and then the answering machine picked it up. She hanged it up.

"That's strange. She always answers her phone, even if she is in the middle of a date."

When Melinda arrived to the station she only saw Bobby inside. When Bobby saw here he came out.

"Melinda, I thought you were with Jim."

"I supposed to be with him, but I don't know where Jim is. Did you see him?"

"He left an hour ago, he said he picks up some food at Lento's and then comes back an hour later from you."

"That's so not him, he's never late, especially not if it's about me or work." she looked down onto her watch. 1.15 pm. "Anyway, thanks Bobby. I gotta go now, if you see him would you please tell him that I was looking for him?"

"Sure." he smiled and then Melinda went back to her shop. She knew that something wrong was going on, but she had no idea what it was. She tried to call Jim, but the same happened when she was calling Andrea. Time went by fast, because of the loads of customers Melinda couldn't really think about her friends disappearing...

...It was already 8pm. Melinda closed the shop and tried to call Andrea and Jim again. No answers. Melinda was worried than she was ever before. If Andrea and Jim was planning something one of them would answer their phone. Something was wrong, and Melinda couldn't tell what it was. Since she had nothing to do in the shop she went home. She lit a fire in the fireplace, made herself a tea and sat down thinking. 10 or 15 minutes later a women's ghost appeared to her. Melinda couldn't really see her face, but she seemed familiar to her.

"I know where they are."

"Who you are talking about?" Melinda asked, standing up from the couch and moving closer to the women.

"Your friends. I know where they are."

"Then would you please tell me?"

"I can't, you have to find them, I'm only here to give you some clues, so you can go after them, and find Andrea and Jim."

"How do you know their names? Do I know you?"

"We've met a few times, but it's not important now."

"Okay, then help me find them."

"The first clue..."

"Tell me, I need to find them!" Melinda said in an urgent tone. The women looked at her.

"You need to go back in your past, find your mistake's place and there's waiting the next clue." and with that she disappeared.

"Why ghosts always have to play mind-games with me??" Melinda asked from herself, and then she realized what the first clue meant.

"Find my mistake's place? That would be easy. Kansas City. I need to go back to Kansas City." she sighed "I've always hated Kansas City...but if Jim and Andrea are there, I need to go there!"

Melinda went upstairs to pack some stuff for the long road she had to take to Kansas. She prayed that she will find her loved ones in time, when they're still alive.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25: Whisper Avenue

**Chapter XXV: Whisper Avenue**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Find my mistake's place? That would be easy. Kansas City. I need to go back to Kansas City." she sighed "I've always hated Kansas City...but if Jim and Andrea are there, I need to go there!"_

_Melinda went upstairs to pack some stuff for the long road she had to take to Kansas. She prayed that she will find her loved ones in time, when they're still alive._

Next day at 8am Melinda Gordon sat into her car and went back to Kansas City, where all this started. She was not sure where to go first, so she decided to go back to her old house's place. When she parked down her car, she could see the debris of her old house. Melinda got out from her car, looking at the site of all the debris for a moment her head was filled with that terrible night's memories.

_"Okay, this is possibly one of my mistakes place. What do I need to do now?"_

Melinda walked towards the debris, and suddenly saw a glimpse of something. First she thought it was only the Sun's glimpse on a piece of glass, but when she went closer, she saw a paper sparkling.

_"So this will be the next clue..."_

Melinda picked up the paper to see that it was an older newspaper article.

_"What am I supposed to do with an article?"_ she asked from herself while she went back to her car. She sat in and started to read the article.

"A local rich family's shop breaks-down, and it seemes that there is no way out of this. Mr. Stewart said they will close and sell the shop, so someone else can still go on with it..." Melinda didn't read further. She immediately stopped at the name she read. Stewart. James Stewart.

_"So I need to go where James' parents lived? But where is that?"_ she decided to read further in the article.

"The shop was still not selled, if you are interested in a dvd renter shop please visit the shop in the Main Street 213. You'll find the accessibility of Mr. Stewart there, all you need to do if you want to buy that shop to call him and make an appointment with him. It's a lovely shop, all it needs is a capable owner."

Melinda knew well Kansas City, but never knew that that little dvd renter on the Main Street was James' parents. She started the car's engine and went to the adress. It was still empty, but a big yellow sticker was out on the window.

_"For further information, call this number, or visit us here in Kansas City, at Whisper Avenue 374. Mr. Stewart."_

_"Great, now I have the adress. I have met James' mom a few time but only at James' place, they never brought me to their place."_

Melinda sat back to her car and went to Whisper Ave. 374. When she arrived she could see the big old house, which was still empty. As she heard the old couple committed suicide at their home, probably that's why noone could sell this house. She stopped her car and went inside. The door slowly opened with a cracking noise. The house was dead. Melinda could feel the death inside, but she knew that she had to be strong so she can find Jim and Andrea. Before she could go anywhere further in the house, that woman appeared front of her again. Now she could see her face.

"Mrs. Stewart?" Melinda was surprised.

"I said it's not important who I am. You need to find your friends, it's nearly too late."

"What do you mean on that it's nearly too late?"

"One of them is dying, I can feel it. You need to be strong, fast and brave at the same time to save them."

"Oh my God! How can I find them? Please, tell me the next clue, if this is the only way I can save them!" Melinda couldn't even think about who's death would be worse.

"There are no more clues, just one way down..."

"Down? You mean underneath?"

"Yes, there is a big cave under our house. We used to store wines there. I know they are there. But be careful! Someone else is there too. Someone dangerous, very dangerous."

"Who is it? And where can I go down there?"

"There is a trapdoor in the kitchen, next to the fridge, you need to move a shelf to get down there. You want to know who is it?" Melinda nodded "It's James. My husband. And one more thing. He was the one, who helped James get into your Jim's body. Be careful Melinda, there are more danger down there then you would imagine..." amd with that Mrs. Stewart disappeared. Melinda was confused, but she had no time to stop thinking. While she was searching for the trapdoor in the kitchen, questions were racing in her head.

"Why is she helping me that lot? How does she know the one of them is dying? Maybe, she only wants me to get down there, and Jim and Andrea aren't even here?"

Finally she found and opened the trapdoor. Melinda found a flashlight on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and climbed down on the ladder into the darkness.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26: Underneath Adventure

**Chapter XXVI: Underneath Adventure**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"Why is she helping me that lot? How does she know the one of them is dying? Maybe, she only wants me to get down there, and Jim and Andrea aren't even here?" _

_Finally she found and opened the trapdoor. Melinda found a flashlight on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and climbed down on the ladder into the darkness._

Melinda found herself in a dark and cold cave, with a lot of shelves on it's walls. She turned on the flaslight and started to walk in the cave towards the only way she could go. She saw a few ghosts, with old and torn clothes.

"Probably the house's previous owners" she thought.

She could walk for minutes, when she finally see someone lying on the floor. The flashlight's light reflected on a white dress.

"Andrea!" she called out. Melinda ran up to her, and helped her sit up.

"Andrea! You okay?"

"What's going on, Melinda? Where are we?" Andrea looked around confused in the cave.

"In a wine-cave. Did you see Jim?"

"Ouh, not exactly. The only thing I remember seeing was a red truck from inside, and then everything went black..."

"It's okay, Andrea. I'm glad you at least okay! Come with me, we need to find Jim!"

Melinda's voice was filled with worry. She remembered clearly what Mrs. Stewart said.

_"One of them is dying, I can feel it..."_

Melinda was terrified. If Andrea was allright, Jim was the one who was dying. She helped Andrea got up from the ground and they continued their journey further down in the cave. After a half an hour, Melinda catched a glimpse of a ghosts. She couldn't see it clearly, but she felt that something wrong was still going on. Melinda started to ran after the ghost, with Andrea behind her. Suddenly there were 2 ways to go on in the cave. She catched a glimpse of that ghost again. She moved the light on to it to see it's face. Melinda's heart nearly stopped. It was Jim.

"Jim! NOO!!!" Melinda started to ran after him, with Andrea still behind her. After ranning through the darkest cave she's ever seen, Melinda saw him. He was lying on the ground, with a blood-pool around him.

"NO! Jim, please, not you!!" she ran up to him and dropped the flaslight. Melinda see that the wound was not serious, but probably someone could hit his head, what cause him to be a ghost. She didn't wanted to think about that word, she didn't wanted to hear from herself. Dead. She knew he was. But then remembered what Jim said her to before. She started to pump his chest, blowing air into his lungs, desperately to bring him back. Jim was standing front of Melinda, watching her, making him come back while grappling with her tears, not letting them to flow down on her cheek. Andrea was just watching Melinda. She couldn't help. Her cellphone wasn't with her, someone could've dropped on the way here.

"Jim! Please, I need you. Come back please!" Melinda pleaded to Jim, she wasn't sure if she was talking to his body or his ghost, she just continued what she did before. And luckily, after a few seconds, Melinda brought him back. His ghost disappeared, and she could feel his pulse.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Melinda cried out loud, and fall on his body. Andrea knew, that she couldn't help, so she just stood their, watching them. Minutes flew by and suddenly Melinda could feel the touch of Jim's hand on her hair. She looked up and could see his dreamy oceanblue eyes staring at her.

"Jim! I love you so much!" she kissed him. Jim was gasping for air first, before he answered to her.

"I love you too, Mel! And I'm so proud of you!" Melinda helped him sit up, but the pain inside Jim's body nearly let him.

"Jim, you'll need to get up somehow. There is no signal down here. We need to get out, so I can call an ambulance for you, or take you to the hospital myself."

Jim nodded weakly. He felt himself weak, but he trusted Melinda enough to know that she will desperately get him out somehow, and the only way he could help her was trying to get up. It took 10 minutes to help Andrea and Melinda to Jim to get up. Andrea took the flaslight in her other hand and they were walking out slowly from the cave.

"Does that really hurt?" Melinda asked, pointing at Jim's wound. It was on his left leg, and it seemed to her like his leg was broken, but she wasn't so sure about it.

"It's kinda bad, but till you are here with me, I'm fine." he smiled at her. Melinda was happy. Happy that she came just in time, finding her loved ones, before anything went worse than this. After an hour of walking they finally climbed out of the cave on the ladder. Melinda helped Jim, with pulling him up with Andrea from the ground. Then he felt himself weak again, and needed to sit down. Melinda let him sat down to the couch on the hallway.

"Look, guys, my car is just outside at the front door. I can't let you here, so we will need to continue this road." Melinda said, helping Jim to stand up again.

"What's this rush, Mel? We're fine now, right?" Jim asked as they started to walk again towards to exit.

"No, Jim, especially you are not fine. Both of you need a doctor to check you." Melinda said, but suddenly, she had to stop. She felt herself dizzy.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Jim asked concerned. Melinda looked around, and suddenly came face to face with the angriest ghost she has ever seen. With Mr. Stewart. He was standing at the front door, staring at them, with fury in his eyes. She knew, he wouldn't let them out so easy. Melinda had to find a way to get her friends out, before it will be all late.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27: Pay Up

**Chapter XXVII: Pay Up**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:  
**_"What's wrong, Mel?" Jim asked concerned. Melinda looked around, and suddenly came face to face with the angriest ghost she has ever seen. With Mr. Stewart. He was standing at the front door, staring at them, with fury in his eyes. She knew, he wouldn't let them out so easy. Melinda had to find a way to get her friends out, before it will be all late._

Melinda Gordon tried to do her best to convince Mr. James Stewart to go into the Light, and let them go home.

"Mr. Stewart, why are you doing this? You should've already crossed-over!"

"I'm here for revenge."

"Nothing bad happened that needs revenge." Melinda said, but saw the pure anger in his eyes.

"You killed my son and my daughter. I guess that's a pretty bad stuff..."

"They are all in the Light! I've talked with James a couple of days ago! He said he forgave to me, he knew it was all self-defense, and he knew that his sister shouldn't been there then..."

"I don't care! Someone have to pay for it! And you'll be that someone."

Melinda knew that someone wrong will happen again, so she decided that they'll look for another exit, of course she knew that James was a ghost, but she had no time to argue with him. Melinda remembered seeing a small door in the kitchen, possibly it'll lead them to the garden.

"Guys, come with me." she said, and they went back to the kitchen, before she could reach the door, Sara Black appeared to her.

"Ouh, Sara...you scared me." Melinda said, taking a step back.

"Sorry, Melinda. I have no time to explain things, I'll help. We'll help you and your friends. But you'll need to help us, back at the school."

"Sure, Sara. Just help us get out."

Melinda heard a sinister laugh from behind her. She turned around to see the evil smile on Mr. Stewart's face.

"I told you that you'll pay for it. Say goodbye to your friends, Melinda Gordon."

"What are you..." but Melinda couldn't finish her sentence. She fell to the floor with closed eyes.

"God, Mel! Melinda! Can you hear me??" Jim sat down next to her. He could feel her pulse, it was normal, so he knew that she was alive.

"What's going on?!" Andrea asked her voice filled with worry for her best friend.

"Probably she got another vision. She had another like this a couple of months ago. Mel told me, that all I need to do when she is in this state is to watch her pulse and call an ambulance if she is about to die." Jim said, still checking her pulse. Andrea nodded and sat next to Jim.

"But, Jim, we have nothing to call an ambulance now."

"Let's pray that nothing bad happens."

Meanwhile, Melinda was in a deep vision. She was on a ship, and she didn't understand why. It was filled with people and when she looked up at the sky it was black. Melinda looked around. The ship seemed way too familiar to her.

"Where did she get these clothes?" she heard a woman's voice from behind her with full of disgust.

_"So they can see me. That's not good, so not good."_

Melinda took a few steps when she noticed some letters on the ship's side.

_"Titanic." _she read to herself_ "Oh my God! I'm on the Titanic? That's impossible..."_ she went to the 1st Class Grand Staircase, to see the big clock inside. 11.50pm. Melinda saw the Titanic movie enough time to know that the ship already hit the iceberg. Melinda didn't know what to do. Why is she here? What does James want to show to her with bringing back her to 1912? Then she saw a family, a mom with 2 children and their dad. They were walking outside, but when the smaller kid looked at Melinda, she freaked out for a second. She saw the old Mr. Stewart's face instead of the little kid's.

_"James' dad was on the Titanic? Or probably this is all just a bad joke..."_

But when Melinda turned around she saw that she was somewhere else, still on the Titanic, but somewhere deeper, on a 2nd Class cabin. Her hands were handcuffed to the bed she was lying on and James was standing right next to her.

"Let me out!" she shouted at him.

"Ouh no, I'll play with you for a while. Did you know that there were a bunch of ghosts already on Titanic, before it's first journey? Just the workers who died during this big ship's building. But don't worry, they are not that angry...they'll just let you sink...as you see there's no lock on the handcuff, just a ghost can open it, and I can promise you that there aren't any ghosts who will open it for you. By the way, it's already 1pm." he laughed evilish and then disappeared.

_"1pm? Oh my God! The ship will sink an hour and 20 minutes later! I have to get out from this handcuff, or better from this vision somehow or I'll sink with it."_

Melinda tried to call for help, but she already knew that everyone was upstairs waiting for the lifeboats...

Jim was chechking Melinda's pulse again, it was higher than before.

"C'mon Mel, come back to us, we need you." Jim said stroking her face and then he whispered to her ear "Please, Mel, don't leave me again, concentrate on our baby..."

Jim and Andrea was sitting in the kitchen, they could do absolutely nothing. They had to wait for the end of the vision, and they hoped it will come soon.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Chapter 28: Back to the Future

**Chapter XXVIII: Back To The Future**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:**  
_"C'mon Mel, come back to us, we need you." Jim said stroking her face and then he whispered to her ear "Please, Mel, don't leave me again, concentrate on our baby..."  
Jim and Andrea was sitting in the kitchen, they could do absolutely nothing. They had to wait for the end of the vision, and they hoped it will come soon. _

Melinda Gordon was still struggling with the handcuffs on her hands. She saw a few ghosts but none of them stopped to talk to her. They just looked at her for a while but before she could ask for help they vanished. She was praying for something good to happen, and suddenly Melinda saw her. Melinda saw Sara Black standing at the door of her cabin.

"Sara! You promised me that you'll help! Help me now, please!" Melinda pleaded.

"I can't, not now. You have to wait." that was all Sara said before she disappeared. Melinda felt a few tears rolling down on her cheek. She concentrated back to the Stewart house. She tried to controll her body back there, but she couldn't feel anything. Minutes passed away but it felt to Melinda like hours. She tried to call for help but nothing helped. Suddenly Sara Black was standing front of her with a smile on her face.

"What??" Melinda asked angrily, the cabin started to fill with water and the bed wasn't standing on the ground anymore.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for our help." Sara smiled and a bunch of other ghosts appeared behind her. Melinda recognized a few of them from the school, then she felt that she wasn't handcuffed anymore. Melinda stood up and the water was still rising.

"I need to get out, will you all help me?"

"You need to get out from the vision, and for that you need to find Mr. Stewart. That's all you need for getting out before you'd be hurt." Victoria Black nodded.

"Where can I find him? Where is he now?"

"You're asking for too much help..." one of the boys said.

"But since we need your help, we will help you now." Sara said, looking angrily at the boy who talked before.

"Okay, so, where is Mr. Stewart?" Melinda asked looking at them for an answer.

"Oh, you are looking for me, Melinda Gordon?" she heard the familiar evil voice from the hallway. Melinda went out, struggling with the water rising at her legs.

"Yes, let me out! NOW!"

"I've already told you, you need to suffer!"

"No, ask your son! He forgave me! You should let me go, there is nothing more that needs revenge!" Melinda shouted at him, but she nearly fell into the water when the ship moved.

"Why? Why did you kill my son?"

"I didn't kill him! It was self defense! He attacked me!"

Melinda saw that she got him confused. That helped her.

"James attacked you? He was not that type of guy...he was my son..."

"I know, but he did attack me! I had to shot at him, he tried to kill me."

"I...I'm...so...sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." Melinda felt a huge kick in her stomach and everything went dark, when she opened her eyes, she heard two familiar voices.

"Mel, god, you're back!" it was Jim's voice.

"Melinda, glad you're back!" and the other was Andrea's. Melinda knew that she was back at the Stewart house. But what was that kick she felt? Andrea helped Melinda get up, and then the two girls helped Jim get up.

"Guys, you need a doc to check you. Especially you Jim, with your leg!" Melinda said as they were walking out from the house. When Melinda managed to get Andrea and Jim inside her car, Sara appeared to her.

"Thank you so much Sara for helping me! I'll go back tomorrow to help you all to find some peace in the Light." Melinda said smiling. Sara only nodded in response and vanished. Melinda got into her car, drove back to Grandview, and only stopped at Mercy Hospital.

"We are here, Andrea, would you help me get Jim out?" Melinda asked as Andrea nodded. They managed to go inside and a doctor checked both Andrea and Jim. When Jim got out his leg was in a cast.

"So we were right, it's broken isn't it?" Melinda asked as she and Andrea helped Jim go out to their car.

"Yep, but it's gonna be fine. It's only a hairline crack as the doc said, but it's safer to be in a cast."

"Sure, sure. But at least you can't go to work." Melinda laughed softly as they brought Andrea home and then they went to their home. That night Melinda had no ghostly visitors so she could cook a delicious dinner she learned the past weekend from Jim.

**To Be Continued**


	29. Chapter 29: Just one more thing

**Chapter XXIX: Just one more thing**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:**  
_"Sure, sure. But at least you can't go to work." Melinda laughed softly as they brought Andrea home and then they went to their home. That night Melinda had no ghostly visitors so she could cook a delicious dinner she learned the past weekend from Jim._

It was early in the morning on Tuesday. Melinda woke up first and Jim was still sleeping. He seemed so peaceful to Melinda that she didn't want to wake him up. She went down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Melinda wanted to surprise Jim with an own made breakfast which she would bring up to their bad. But her plan was ruined seconds later when she felt an arm around her belly.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" she heard Jim's voice.

"Hey, you've just ruined my surprise for you..." she turned around and kissed him.

"I'm soo sorry." he laughed along with her.

"How's your leg?" Melinda asked as they sat down to eat.

"You make me forget the pain everytime I see you."

"Aww, you're way too sweet with me, Jim!" she smiled. They finished eating and then they sat down in the livingroom. Melinda started to read a magazin. After a few articles Jim took it out from her hands and placed it to the table.

"What? That article was really interesting..."

"I promise you can read it later if you want." he said and then pulled out a small black box from his pocket "Sorry, but I can't get to my knee right now..." he smiled at her.

"Oh Jim..." she started and felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Look Mel, there were so many time when we nearly lost each other, and I couldn't stand that anymore. I love you so much, so I decided to ask the question... Melinda Gordon, will you marry me?"

Melinda's heart stopped for a minute, tears came down on her cheek.

"Yes, of course Jim, yes!" she hugged him thight and then kissed him. He placed the ring on her finger "God, it's soo beautiful."

"Do you want the wedding before the baby's birth?"

"I don't know! Where will we find a matching clothe for my size?" she laughed softly.

"Trust me, I'll find one if you want it." Jim said and Melinda laughed and kissed him again...

A few hours later Melinda went to the school to meet with Sara and Victoria Black. The didn't seem to be confused anymore.

"How can we find the Light?" Victoria asked curiously.

"You can not find it, it will show itself for you, when you are ready to cross-over." Melinda said, sitting down to a chair.

"You said you knew something about our death, Melinda. Something we don't know."

Melinda turned her head to face with Sara.

"Yeah Sara, I know something. Actually, your death was all an accident..."

"What did you say?!" one of the boys asked angrily coming from the other room.

"She killed us!" another student appeared.

"No, you're wrong. It was an accident. Someone changed the checimals order in the cupboard she was about to use. The originals were harmless, but the new ones were explosive."

"So we are all dead becasue of a freaky accident?" Victoria asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Melinda nodded.

"Hey guys, do you see this?" Sara asked. Melinda saw as all the ghosts turned around.

"Yeah, what's this brightness?"

"Probably the Light. You're ready to cross-over."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready, I feel like something is missing from me..." said a new boy when the other part of the class appeared in the classroom.

"If you see it, then you are ready. You are ally ready to go. Just step inside, your relatives are waiting for you." Melinda smiled. She waited as they all crossed-over and then went home to Jim to plan their wedding.

**To Be Continued**


	30. Chapter 30: 5 years later

**Chapter XXX: 5 years later**

**Previously on Ghost Whisperer:**  
_"If you see it, then you are ready. You are ally ready to go. Just step inside, your relatives are waiting for you." Melinda smiled. She waited as they all crossed-over and then went home to Jim to plan their wedding._

Melinda and Jim got married 5 years ago, right before the day their son was born...Daniel Clancy was running down on the stairs into the kitchen, when he heard his mother's voice coming from behind him.

"Dan! Stop running!"

Melinda Gordon came down on the stairs after her son.

"I can run though you can't!" he laughed softly and ran into the livingroom. Melinda placed her hand on her belly, she was pregnant again, this time, with a girl. She was suffering from weird dreams and she couldn't place them in the time. Melinda thought they might be from the future, but she had bigger problems with teaching Daniel how to help to ghosts to find the Light. Daniel ran into the living room where he was greated by Jim Clancy, his father.

"Dan, what did your mom say?"

"Oh dad, you know I love running!"

"D, I know that, but you can not run all day. Come and sit down, Ghost Whisperer is starting right now. I'll get some dinner, okay?"

"Sure dad." Daniel smiled and sat down to watch his favourite TV-show.

"Thanks." Melinda smiled and sat down to the dinner table.

"You want something to eat too, honey?" Jim asked and went to kiss Melinda. But before she could answer Daniel spoke.

"Dad, I want some hamburgers, please!"

"Not D, for dinner we'll eat salad."

"Screw the salad, I want hamburgers!"

"Behave yourself, Daniel Clancy! You already ate a bunch of hamburgers with professor Payne for lunch, you can choose between salad and salad for dinner!"

Dan looked at her mom angrily and then said.

"Fine, I'll watch the show in my room. Don't come up, I won't have dinner, see ya next morning!" he said and ran upstairs, shutting his door behind him. Melinda sight and Jim sat next to her.

"Am I too cruel with Dan?" Melinda asked looking at Jim worried.

"No, you're not. He needs to learn to obey, he can not just eat hamburgers all day..."

"But he has enough problem with the ghosts he is helping to and his classmates..."

"Mel, I know he's young, but he'll learn it soon..."

"Sure, but now just make him those hamburgers."

"Nope, I won't. That's how he will learn that he can't get everything he wants."

"God Jim, he is only 5!" Melinda sight.

"I know, but as I said, he needs to learn it at this age." Jim said as they heard footsteps from the stairs "See?"

Melinda smiled and looked at Daniel, who just came in.

"Do we have some from that salad?" he asked, looking down at his feet, not looking into his parents' eyes.

"Sure, D." Jim smiled as Dan sat back front of the TV. As Jim stepped out into the kitchen Melinda was drift off to another vision. _She was standing in their bedroom. Melinda could see herself lying on their bed, she was pregnant and it seemed to Melinda that like she was having a vision-like dream. Then suddenly the other Melinda woke up, and Mel could see Jim coming up._

_"You okay, Mel? "_

_"Yeah, I think, I'm fine. "_

_"Great, don't forget that we have an appointment with Dr. Jonhson tomorrow._

_"What appointment... "but before she could finish her sentence she felt a kick in her stomach._

_She looked down and saw her huge belly. _

_"Okay, I'm kinda confused. Where is Sara? "_

_"Who is Sara? "he seemed also confused._

_"Our daughter."_

_"Mel, we don't have a daughter, and our baby is a boy. "_

_"A boy...then I must had the weirdest dream ever in my life. "_

_"What did you dream about? "_

_" That we had a daughter, named Sara, and you lost your memory for a while, and when you got it back, you and Sara came for me to save me because I was trapped again underground, and she died there in your arms. And we had to deal with her death... "_

_"Okay, I can convince you that it was only a dream. Mel, he will be our first kid. "_

Melinda watched the conversation between herself and Jim. She dreamt the same last night about a girl called Sara. Then the vision was over. Melinda was back at home lying on the floor. Jim was kneeling next to her in one of his hand he held his phone.

"You don't ... need to call 911." Melinda said, as she slowly sat up.

"But, you just fell to the floor from the chair. Something must be wrong."

"Don't be so overprotecting, Jim. I just had a vision. That's all."

"Okay, I trust you Mel." Jim helped her got up and sat down to the couch "What was it about?"

"I saw you and me talking in our bedroom. I had a dream in my vision, just like the one I'm having in pieces for weeks now, and I thought when I got up that it was real... "

"I don't understand this."

"Neither me, but I have to find out what's going on."

"Right, but not tonight. Andrea, Gavin, Delia, Ned, Rick and Eli are coming. You know the Poker Friday and the Girl Night..."

"Oh sure, I totally forgot that. I need to get ready then." she smiled as she got up and slowly went upstairs. She couldn't understand what was going on and that really bothered her. If this was all about her family she just needed to understand this all quickly. She had to know what will happen or dramatic changes could happen if that dream will come true. She had to find the solution before it'll be all too late...

**The End**


End file.
